The Princess and the Wanderer
by silver-redwing
Summary: A girl shows up in a deserted town and she appears like an angel in Kiryu's eyes. As unknown people are hunting for a treasure she possess, he can tell she is in need for protection. What is worse, a haunting memory or the loss of the loved one? Edited.
1. Profile of Senna Yamato

I played Yugioh Tag Force 5 and I am surprised how my Dragunity Deck is able to get along with Kiryu's Infernity Deck. I just can't help myself but make this story. Even if the player is a male character, I decided to fix it up a little to "satisfy" my ideal. Before you start reading it. I decided to provide a full profile of my OC here.

* * *

><p><span>Information<span>

Name: Senna Yamato ("Sen" means "thousand"; "Na" in her case means fame.)

Nickname(s): Dragon Uniting Princess and Guardian Angel/Shugotenshi (to somebody)

Appearance: Why bother what she wears? Ah well, the only distinctive feature she has is an oversized white coat that falls until her ankles and her sleeves hides half of her hand, showing only her fingers (you'll find out why in later chapters). Underneath her coat is a sleeveless shirt that covers a part of her neck and she wears a short skirt. Another is that long golden hair that lies until her knee (yep, that's a lot of hair) so that she uses a black ribbon to tie it up, which makes a lot of male characters become speechless due to her unique beauty. If you want to know her eye colour, I'll say that is cobalt. Her Duel Disk just a Standard model that is snow-white with a pale-blue gem. I forgot to mention she is left-handed, although she is ambidextrous, she prefers using her left hand to draw her cards.

Deck: Due to being called the "Dragon Uniting Princess", she uses the Dragunity Deck. I also decided to add 4 "OC" duel monsters with her deck: **Dragunity Paladin Meyrink (Winged-Beast Type Synchro Monster Lvl 6)**, **Dragunity Paladin Yayoi (Winged-Beast Type Synchro Monster Lvl 6)**, **Dragunity Paladin Lockon (Dragon Type Synchro Monster Lvl 6)** and **Dragunity Guardian Dragon Kusanagi (Dragon-Type Synchro Monster Lvl 8)**. But I wouldn't want to ruin the original ones so I won't put them in too often. Besides, I already like using Aklys, Dux and Legionnaire, the original strategies, I mean.

Biography: Being from the Yamato Family, which is well known for their use of Dragunity-based decks, she is to be the next heir of the family. But then she and her father suddenly became the only survivors since the Yamato Family's downfall, taking away her mother's life in the process. As she grows, her father, being very ill, gave her the Dragunity Paladins to be her sole protectors as well as a box in which she was told not to open it until her destiny comes to takes its role. At his dying breath, he also gives her mother's locket which a song is played (Blazblue's _Stardust Memory ~ A Place of Promise_ if you want to know) whenever it is opened. She was also told to protect something but she had no idea what that is. You can say she started off being a lonely woman that longs for at least somebody to accept her as a person, not a humanoid pretty doll that can be thrown away once it is deemed worthless.

* * *

><p>As long as I am concerned, I own nothing except my OC and the duel monsters that were marked in <strong>bold<strong>.


	2. A Place to Stay

Now that you are done reading her profile (I actually don't mind if you want to skip that, I was giving you an optional head start), here is the first chapter. I tried to make it lengthy but that is a challenge due to never experiencing it. Enjoy though.

* * *

><p>Things look very peaceful in Satisfaction Town ever since Lotten is taken to Sector Security. The people here are enjoying themselves better than when it was known as Crash Town. As the new protector of this town, I intend to keep it that way but something is telling me that I'm not satisfied with something. Wish I know what that is but I have other things to do. Nico and West, who become my adopted siblings, are also enjoying themselves, West is learning to duel whilst Nico runs that flower shop that Barbara used to own. Yusei and the gang sometimes stop by to relax due to competitions they're having.<p>

But on this very day, someone caught my eye. Standing at the entrance to Satisfaction Town is a woman who is close to my age. She wears an over-length white cloak, covering most of her body and that golden hair of hers is also intriguing. What bothers me is the way people stare at her, she is very beautiful and hold it, why am I thinking like that to a stranger? I don't even know her name yet. As she walks along the streets in this town, she stops by Nico's flower shop and then leaves with a bouquet of lilies and left town. What is she going to do with them is something I have no clue about.

At night, I usually go to the outskirts of the town to play the harmonica I have. But then again, that woman from earlier appeared again, still holding onto the lilies and sat by a small boulder. What she did next is kneel down and set the lilies by the boulder. My unawareness has gotten me to walk towards her, at least she doesn't seem to mind about my presence. Moreover, I spot a tear running down her face.

"Someone important you lost?" I finally managed to speak to her.

"My dad recently died due to his illness. Now I'm all alone." The woman has spoken as well. To tell you the truth, her voice is like music to my ears. "Tell me, what is the worst thing that could happen? The loss of someone you hold dearly or a memory that would haunt you forever?" She asked. However, from the experience I had as the former Dark Signer and while this town was still known as Crash Town, it is hard to answer that question. Taking it as a sign that I don't know, the woman stood up and smiled at me. Again, her smile this time has sent butterflies fluttering at my stomach. "It's okay if you don't know. Sometimes it is meant to happen. But when you are well known, you could be an easy target, but I'm not as weak as you think. The girl at the flower shop told me a lot about this town, and I suppose you're Kiryu Kyosuke, the savior of this town. My name is Senna Yamato and I am honored to meet you." The woman, now known as Senna, holds out her hand that I accept her hand shake. Her hand may be small but the skin is very smooth. I still don't know why I am thinking like that once I set my sights on her and whatever she does kind of send me to… what did Crow call it? Oh yeah, La-La Land.

"You can drop by this town anytime whenever you feel like it, Senna." I offer to her so she doesn't need to feel lonely, which earned me her widened eyes upon my offer. I can tell she has been living with her father for so long she doesn't know much about the situation she could get herself into, like this one for example. It is much of a cultural shock for her. She lowered her head and her shoulders started to tremble.

"I don't know how to thank you, Kiryu. I have been stuck in my home for a long time and everyone see me as a nobody because of this and people, especially men, just pretend to be my friend because of my appearance. To tell you the truth, you're the first person to actually care. I don't know how to repay you." Seeing the poor woman crying over her loneliness, I just walk towards her and pulled her close to an embrace, letting her cry her heart out and I don't mind if my shirt could get soaked by her tears. When she calmed down, I took her to my place so she can rest. West is obviously surprised by the guest I brought in. Nico didn't mind because Senna is actually her regular customer. I explained to West about Senna's problem and he just grinned madly. At least Senna can get comfortable during her stay in Satisfaction Town.

* * *

><p>It may sound cheesy or that Kiryu could be OOC. If so, guess I'll have to dig a little deeper to avoid that. I intend to make the next chapter a duel-related one (tag duel style) and I am debating whether her opponents should be a series type deck like the Gladiator Beast or Amazoness or non-focused decks. Feel free to R&amp;R so I can find spots for me to improve. Thank you!<p> 


	3. To Get the Truth

I decided that the opponents will be using Dean's and Ida's decks from Tag Force 5. Since I make use of the game, what happens here is exactly the same as that in the game I play through Free Duel. It's difficult because I have to note down the moves my partner and my opponents are making, as well as myself's. From what I can see, this is a long chapter, so enjoy as much as you can! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Senna's POV<strong>

It is nice of him to offer me a place to stay and as much as I want to stay a bit longer, I don't want them to be involved in the unnecessary pain they are bound to have. The whole Yamato Family was destroyed and I am the reason to this. They culprits said they are after some treasure and only the heir has the key to it. Yes, I am that heir but I knew nothing of that key or that treasure. I also couldn't bear what will happen to Satisfaction Town if they come for me.

"Is something bothering you, princess?" A voice called me. As I bring out my deck, three duel spirits appear before me. The three spirits are the three Dragunity Paladins my father entrusted to me as well as my guardians.

Dragunity Lockon is the only male and dragon type of the three. He has green armor and on his shoulder armor is an excessive one coming out of it coming as low as below his knees, and from what I know, that is actually his full shield. His sniper rifle is still holstered on his right shoulder, looking like he is ready to fight whenever he is needed.

Dragunity Yayoi is the female winged-beast type. She appears more as an angel since she bears no armor and has angelic wings on her back and protruding wings on her head. Yayoi is also said to use a spear which I never been able to see it if she is not at fighting state.

And Dragunity Meyrink, like Yayoi, is a female winged-beast type. Although she is considered a winged-beast, she has butterfly wings instead, I guess it is to hide her true form. Like Yayoi, she doesn't use much armor but unlike Lockon or Yayoi, she doesn't have any weapons at all. She relies on her magical ability and makes a beam sword from her hand and more. I consider her the most mysterious one among the trio.

"We understand your losses princess. But as long as the people who are after the treasure are still out there, things become inevitable." Meyrink also happens to understand me the most, being the leader of the three and all. "You may not know what it is but the safety of the treasure is very important even if the lives of this town's habitants could be at stake, you have to do your duty."

"Oi, Meyrink, you know that we've been telling princess the same thing. Do you even know what that treasure is? I mean, come on! Neither of us knows what that is ever since her ancestors used it before we came into existence. Can we just take a peek at that little box her daddy gave her?" Lockon tends to be the comic relief and he does make a point. Does this box my father gave me have something to do with the said treasure? If yes, where will that key be?

"Lockon, she was told not to open it. Do you even know the consequences of opening it at a stupid time?" Yayoi argues with Lockon. Yayoi is the cautious one whereas Lockon has a strange attention span. Because of this, they always argue. To me, it's okay. After all, they become my new family, sibling-like to be exact. They are always there for me whenever I need them, they understand my feelings very well, they can help judge the people I encounter to determine if he/she is to be trusted, and they swear to protect me with their lives even if it means sacrificing themselves for my own safety.

"Guys, thanks for the concern. Now all I need is some fresh air." Before I walked out of the room, the three still give me worried looks. "Don't worry, I'm not letting my past get the hold of me that easily." When I reached to the dining room of Kiryu's place, Nico is preparing a meal for me and greets me with a smile. West is also here, eating the food Nico prepared for him. They are both nice to me, seeing me as Kiryu's friend, but even if I can put a mask to hide my concerns, I can't stop thinking if the ones who took my mother away will do the same to them. Being entrusted with this treasure, I can't give it to them too easily and that's where my resistance would pay the price. Honestly, I rather throw my life than to throw theirs, they don't deserve to be killed because of me. After eating the meal, I left for a walk.

From what Nico told me, this town was formerly called Crash Town where two gangs duel at sunset, forcing the loser to become a slave worker to mine Dyne. After all that incident they went through, the town became what it currently is and I already loved it.

"Hey! Are you Senna Yamato?" Two people wearing black cloaks called me. But as much as I want to deny them, they can recognize me anyway. "Don't ignore us, girl! You know what we're here for? Hand over the treasure so nothing gets serious."

"I really don't know what is that treasure so can you guys stop bothering me?" The two were not convinced even if I had to tell them the truth a thousand times.

"Only the heir gets hold of the treasure and every heir is recognized by the very white coat you're wearing now so you obviously have it. Quit denying or face the consequences, starting with a déjà-vu for you!" Referring to the day I lost my mother, they sure mean business. Even if I did give them what they want, they still need the key and I feel lucky that I don't know where it is.

"What is going on?" Kiryu came into the commotion and from his expression, I can assume he heard everything.

"Fine, princess! If you want to do this the hard way, we do it with a duel, a tag duel! It will be the two of us against you and that death god with you with each team sharing 8000 LP. If your team wins, we'll let you know about the mastermind of the downfall of the Yamato Family but if my team wins, you'll have to give us what we want." Seeing this as the only opportunity I get to know more about the downfall of my family, I looked at Kiryu as he already got his duel disk ready and nodded at me, making me do the same. I also grabbed my deck which was in my belt which is loosely tied around my coat, hoping the Dragunity monsters with me can handle the situation I'm bound to get.

"Let's duel!" Our opponents yelled after they got ready. "How about we let the princess' friend go first? After all, he lives here."

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 8000, the two unknown duelists' LP: 8000.

"Fine by me. I'll draw. I'll start with **Into the Void**. I can draw one more card as I have more than three cards. Then I'll set a card and a monster and end my turn. But due to **Into the Void**'s effect, I'll have to discard all other cards from my hand to the Graveyard." The male of the two followed after his turn.

"You are not going to scare me! It's my turn and I draw! I summon **Gladiator Beast Laquari** **(Lvl 4, ATK 1800, DEF 400) **in Attack Mode! And then I'll equip it with **Gladiator Beast Battle Archfiend Shield**. Now, Laquari! Attack that face down monster of his!" As Laquari attacks, Kiryu's face-down monster reveals itself to be **Infernity Necromancer (Lvl 3, ATK 0, DEF 2000).** As Necromancer's DEF is higher than Laquari's ATK, Laquari doesn't stand a chance since 200 deflected ATK is given to them as Battle Damage.

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 8000, the two unknown duelists' LP: 7800.

"Not bad, but **Gladiator Beast Laquari**'s effect allows me to return him to the deck so I can Special Summon **Gladiator Beast Octavius** **(Lvl 7, ATK 2500, DEF 1200) **from my Deck. Since **Gladiator Beast Battle Archfiend Shield **was destroyed as Laquari returns to the Deck but after I Special Summoned a Gladiator Beast monster, I can return it to my hand, followed by equipping it to Octavius. I'll just end my turn after setting a card. You're next, princess."

"Alright, I'll draw! I'll use **Burden of the Mighty** from my hand. With it, your face-up monsters will lose 100 ATK per level and since your Octavius is level 7, it loses 700 ATK in total!" The controller does not like the way I weaken his ace monster with it. "Then I'll sacrifice Kiryu's **Infernity Necromancer** to summon **Dragunity Primus Pilus (Lvl 5, ATK 2200, DEF 1600) **in Attack Mode. I then use his effect to get **Dragunity Aklys** from my Deck and equip it to Primus Pilus. Now is the time for my Primus Pilus to attack your Octavius!" Primus Pilus uses his whip and hits Octavius with it. The male of the two becomes frustrated with this as they take 400 damage.

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 8000, the two unknown duelist's LP: 7400.

"I'll make you pay for your insolence, princess. Since Octavius is still equipped with **Gladiator Beast Battle Archfiend Shield**, it is destroyed in Octavius' place instead."

"It doesn't matter, I'll just have to place two cards face-down and end my turn." Last time I checked the Graveyard Kiryu and I have to share, there were exactly five monsters in it so I thought he might want to use the **Pot of Avarice** that I set more than I would need.

"Now it's my turn! Draw! Looks like I have no choice but to switch Octavius to Defense Mode, set two cards and end my turn." The female of the two seems helpless she is unable to summon a monster to withstand what will be coming at them.

"You two better make me glad that I played this duel because it's my turn and I'll draw. I'll make use of Senna's **Pot of Avarice** to return five monster cards from the Graveyard to my deck." As Kiryu retrieves his monsters, the deck shuffles by itself and Kiryu draws an addition of two cards after it is done. "I then summon **Infernity Guardian** **(Lvl 4, ATK 1200, DEF 1700) **in Defense Mode. Next I'll use Senna's Primus Pilus to attack Octavius." Before my Primus Pilus does it again, the female one smirks at that action.

"Not so fast, I activate **Shrink**! It halves the ATK of the monster I pick, which will be that Dragunity, until the end of the turn." As Primus Pilus' ATK has been decreased to 1100, 100 damage points have been inflicted to Kiryu instead.

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 7900, the two unknown duelist's LP: 7400.

"That's nothing, I'm just going to set a card face-down and end my turn."

"I'm going to make that Dragunity pride a joke. It's my turn! Draw! I'm going to Special Summon **Test Tiger (Lvl 3, ATK 600, DEF 300) **in Attack Mode since I have a Gladiator Beast on my Field, and that I can tribute **Test Tiger** to return Octavius to my Deck and Special Summon **Gladiator Beast Beastiari (Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 800)** in Attack Mode! Once I summoned Beastiari that way, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card in your Field so say goodbye to Aklys!"

"You idiot! **Dragunity Aklys** is not the right thing to destroy!" His partner yelled at the Gladiator Beast-using man who is now confused at her sudden outburst.

"She's right," I agreed with his partner's statement. "That is because if **Dragunity Aklys** is destroyed while at the Spell or Trap Zone, its Special Ability comes into play: destroying a card of our choice."

Kiryu smirked at my explanation of Aklys' ability. "In that case, I'll use its ability to destroy that set card of yours." As Aklys flies towards the card Kiryu picked, it revealed itself to be a Trap Card: **Begone, Knave! **and destroyed it in the process.

"That didn't matter to me anyways! Besides, I still can use the **Lightning Vortex** from my hand to destroy all of you face-up monsters after I discarded a card from my hand." With that used, Primus Pilus, our only current powerhouse is gone, causing me to worry about what will happen to Kiryu afterwards. If my memory is right, these people are able to make damage real only for their opponents but as Kiryu took 100 earlier, it might seem like a scratch to him. "Then I'm going to summon **Gladiator Beast Samnite (Lvl 3, ATK 1600, DEF 1200) **in Attack Mode. I then return both Beastiari and Samnite to my Deck to Fusion Summon **Gladiator Beast Gyzarus (Lvl 6, ATK 2400, DEF 1500)** in Attack Mode! After doing that, I can destroy two cards on your Field." As he does that, **Burden of the Mighty **and the set card, which happens to be the **Negate Attack** I set, is destroyed. "Now attack him, Gyzarus!" Gyzarus flies towards Kiryu and hit him really hard and I can tell this is going to be painful, although he's still standing strong.

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 5500, the two unknown duelist's LP: 7400.

"Now that my Battle Phase is over, I have to send Gyzarus back to my Extra Deck and Special Summon two monsters as long as it is not Beastiari. **Gladiator Beast Octavius** **(Lvl 7, ATK 2500, DEF 1200) **and **Gladiator Beast Laquari** **(Lvl 4, ATK 1800, DEF 400)**, I summon you to my Field! When Laquari is summoned that way, its original ATK becomes 2100 instead and thanks to Octavius, I can destroy that last set card you have." And it happened, Kiryu's **Infernity Break** is destroyed. However, my fear begins to take hold of me because if this duel keeps going on, there might be a chance that Kiryu will not be able to survive this. No, as he is nice to me, I truly don't want him to suffer the same fate as my mother had. I feel very useless as I'm not even as experienced at dueling as Kiryu and our opponents.

"Don't worry, Senna." Kiryu told me, me thinking that he knew what am I concerned about. "Death Gods don't die. I'll make it." With that said, I regained some of my self confidence.

"Okay, if you say so. Then, my turn, I'll draw… I… uh… set a monster and a card and end my turn." Now I become the sitting duck and this is not going to be pretty for me as the female one draws a card at her turn.

"Weak princess, oh well. Guess I'll just have to make Laquari attack that monster." Upon attacking the monster, it reveals itself to be **Morphing Jar (Lvl 2, ATK 700, DEF 600)**.

"Now that it is flipped, its effect kicks in, making us both discard all of our cards and draw five to our hand." The female one and I did as the effect takes place, giving me **Dragon Ravine **and **Dragon Mastery** in that draw. Guess I'll be lucky if I can take that hit.

"At least I still have Octavius to attack you directly!" Octavius charges at me full speed but before I take the hit, Kiryu rushes towards me and uses himself to shield me as Octavius struck at his back, taking the hit meant for me and shocking me in the process.

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 3000, the two unknown duelist's LP: 7400.

"Hey! Isn't that allowed?" The male yelled as that happened.

"It _is _a tag-duel so that if we share Life Points, it's okay if another person takes the hit. Too bad, in our duel, he's going to die if he keeps shielding the princess with his body." The female one noted that, watching the two of us as I continue worrying about him.

"Why do you do that? You've taken enough pain and you don't need to keep beating yourself up to protect me. I should be taking it! It's my fault you got involved in this duel. They can make damage real only to their opponents." I complained that tears are coming onto my eyes, not wanting him to die because of me.

"You are worth more than that. If you are to die that easily, how will you learn about what happen to your family? And more importantly, there are still things you might want to do if you still live." What he told me is making me feel like I'm the fragile one but the last thing he said kind of confused me. But for now, my focus is to win that duel so that Kiryu doesn't need to shield me like he just did.

"I hope you two are done chit-chatting because with Octavius' effect, unless I discard a card from my hand, he goes back to my deck but thanks to your **Morphing Jar**, I have five choices. Afterwards, I play a Continuous Spell **Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen** in my Field. Finally, I set a card and end my turn." As the female duelist is done with her turn, Kiryu struggled to stand but is determined to win this duel.

"I'll live up to my partner's expectation and make us both satisfied. My turn, draw! I use **Infernity Launcher** and with its effect, I discard a card from my hand. And now that I have no cards in my hand, I can use **Infernity** **Launcher**'s second effect. By sending it to the Graveyard, I can pick up to two Infernity monsters and Special Summon them into my Field, and I choose to Special Summon **Infernity Guardian** **(Lvl 4, ATK 1200, DEF 1700)** in Defense Mode. Now I end my turn."

"Hah! What good can that plank do? My turn, draw! Laquari, attack that plank!" But when Laquari hits the Guardian, nothing happened to it. "What the? Why is it not destroyed?"

"Because if **Infernity Guardian** still remains face-up while I have no cards in my hand, it will never be destroyed by battle." Kiryu explained **Infernity Guardian**'s special ability.

"Whatever, I send Laquari back to my Deck and Special Summon **Gladiator Beast Darius (Lvl 4, ATK 1700, DEF 300)** and thanks to him, I can Special Summon **Gladiator Beast Retiari (Lvl 3, ATK 1200, DEF 800)** from my Graveyard with his effect negated. And that I end my turn."

"I'm not going to let Kiryu's effort be a waste and I'm determined to end this. My turn, draw! First, I play the Field Spell **Dragon Ravine**. Next, I play **Cards of Consonance**, letting me draw two cards in exchange for discarding a Dragon-Type Tuner monster with at most 1000 ATK. And then I play **Dragon Mastery**, a Continuous Spell on my Field. Now I'm going to summon **Dragunity Legionnaire (Lvl 3, ATK 1200, DEF 800)** in Attack Mode. With his effect, I can pick a Dragunity monster from my Graveyard and equip it to Legionnaire and the monster I pick is **Dragunity Aklys**. That's not all, by sending Legionnaire to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon **Dragunity Arma Mistilteinn (Lvl 6, ATK 2100, DEF 1500)** from my hand. Since Aklys was still an equip card and is destroyed, thanks to Mistilteinn's effect, I can use Aklys' effect to get rid of your **Gladiator Beast Octavius**. And by Mistilteinn's other Special Ability, I can pick a Dragunity from my Graveyard and make it Mistilteinn's equip card and I'm going to pick Aklys once again."

"You do seem to be fired up, princess. But before you are going to make that lizard appear two times in one go, I play a Trap card: **Bottomless Trap Hole**! With it, any summoned monster with at least 1500 ATK will be removed from play." The male one tries to stop me from getting Mistilteinn on my side but I'm not willing to let him go just yet.

"You're not going to lay a finger on Mistilteinn, I play a counter trap: **Trap Stun**. That way, all other Trap Cards will be negated for the rest of the turn it is activated."

"Too late, I play another counter Trap: **Parry**! Once I return a Gladiator Beast of mine from my hand to my deck, I can negate your Trap card and destroy it and the monster I return is **Gladiator Beast Andal**. Say your final good bye to that yellow lizard." As the chain of events takes place, Mistilteinn is no more.

"Mistilteinn… I'm sorry I can't protect you well. I'll just have to end my turn." Now is not the time to lose hope. I may have lost Mistilteinn but there is more I can do with the Dragunity monsters by my side.

"My turn, princess, draw! I sacrifice Retiari to summon **Malevolent Mech – Goku En (Lvl 5, ATK 2400, DEF 1400)**. I use my Mech to attack that Guardian but since you have a card in your hand, princess, it is destroyed." As Kiryu's **Infernity Guardian** is out of commission, Kiryu becomes concerned as she still has **Gladiator Beast Darius** to give me a Direct Attack. But I look at him, using my expression to tell him that I'll be fine when Darius hits me, at least he's buying it. "Next Darius will give you a Direct Attack!"

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 1300, the two unknown duelist's LP: 7400.

I scream in pain as Darius' attack finally got me, causing me to stumble backwards. But my resolve for knowing the truth behind the Yamato Family's downfall and for preventing Kiryu from getting himself killed caused me to stand strong on my feet.

"I'm impressed that you still can take that hit. But next time, you won't be so lucky because I'm going to set a card and end my turn!"

"If you want Senna, you will have to go through me. My turn, draw. I summon **Infernity Necromancer (Lvl 3, ATK 0, DEF 2000) **in Attack Mode and due to its special ability, it is changed to Defense Mode. Also, due to having no cards in my hand, I can activate its second ability. That way, I can Special Summon an Infernity monster from my Graveyard as long as it is not itself. Come, I Special Summon **Infernity Guardian** **(Lvl 4, ATK 1200, DEF 1700) **in Defense Mode. Now I'll end my turn."

"Is that all? Now it's my turn, draw! I let Goku En beat up that Necromancer and then Darius attacks the Guardian." Only **Infernity Guardian** remains in the field to its special ability as Kiryu is handless. "I send Darius back to my Deck to Special Summon **Gladiator Beast Laquari** **(Lvl 4, ATK 1800, DEF 400) **in Attack Mode and its special ability changes his original ATK to 2100! I set a card and end my turn."

"I ain't falling that easily. It's my turn, draw! I summon **Dragunity Dux (Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1000)** in Attack Mode. With his special ability, I can pick a Dragunity monster from my Graveyard and equip it to Dux and I pick **Dragunity Aklys**. Now I use the effect of** Dragon Ravine** to discard a card and pick **Dragunity Brandistock** to my hand, followed by the activation of **Dragon Mastery** to equip Brandistock to Dux and that is where Dux's and my Continuous Spell card's effects kick in. For Dux, he gains 200 ATK for each Dragunity monsters on my Field, including himself and as for **Dragon Mastery**, any monster equipped with at least a Dragunity monster gains 500 ATK, giving Dux a total of 2600 ATK! Also, since Brandistock is equipped to Dux, Dux is able to attack twice! Dux, attack the **Malevolent Mech – Goku En **and **Gladiator Beast Laquari**! Now I end my turn."

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 1300, the two unknown duelist's LP: 6700.

"Now you've done it, I'm already losing my patience. And you know what happens when that happens. My turn, draw. Mmmh, seems you got lucky again because I'm setting a card and end my turn." The female duelist's anger is getting out of control for the time being.

"Now it's my turn, draw. I summon **Infernity Randomizer (Lvl 1, ATK 900, DEF 0)** in Attack Mode."

"Oh no you don't, I use **Solemn Warning**, a Trap card which lets me negate the summon of a monster OR the activation of a Spell, Trap or Effect monster that involves Special Summoning a monster and then destroy that card. But I have to pay 2000 LP for this."

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 1300, the two unknown duelist's LP: 4700.

"Guess I'll just have to make a Direct Attack with Dux instead."

"Not before my Trap: **Begone, Knave!** has anything to say about it. Now I can avoid the double attack you will hit me because any monster that makes Battle Damage will be sent back to your hand!" As Dux is forced back into Kiryu's hand due to the Trap card, Aklys and Brandistock are destroyed in the process.

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 1300, the two unknown duelist's LP: 2100.

"At least I can use Aklys' effect to destroy **Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen**." The female duelist is getting frustrated as her important card is destroyed. "Turn end."

"I'm not letting you get away with it. We'll get that treasure and we're not willing to lose here. My turn, draw! I summon **Gladiator Beast Equeste (Lvl 4, ATK 1600, DEF 1200)** in Attack Mode. With him, I attack that guardian of yours." Due to Kiryu's monster having higher DEF than Equeste's ATK, he gets the damage instead.

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 1300, the two unknown duelist's LP: 2000.

"And thanks to the Trap card's effect, the guardian goes back to your hand. And then I send Equeste back to my deck to Special Summon **Gladiator Beast Andal (Lvl 4, ATK 1900, DEF 1500)** in Attack Mode and end my turn."

"Now's my turn, draw! I use the effect of **Dragon Ravine** to discard a card and add **Dragunity Dux** into my hand. I summon **Dragunity Dux (Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1000) **in Attack Mode and – you know what he does – I'll just get Aklys from my Graveyard and equip it to him and his and **Dragon Mastery**'s effects give him a total of 2400. Though, I'm not going to be fooled by that Trap, I'd rather end my turn."

"That could be your downfall as it is my turn, draw! I play another **Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen** from my hand. Then, I'll use Andal to attack Dux." Due to Dux having higher ATK than Andal, Andal is destroyed in the process.

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 1300, the two unknown duelist's LP: 1500.

"But since my Trap card is still in play, Dux still goes back to your hand."

"But that way, you'll end up destroying Aklys who was still an equip card, allowing me to get rid of that Trap card once and for all! As much as I hate to abuse Aklys' ability to much, it's necessary." Aklys flies towards the Trap and destroys it with itself.

"Dang it! End turn!"

"It's time we end this, Senna." I reply to him with a nod. "My turn, draw. Since this is Senna's battle, I'll use her monster to finish it. I summon **Dragunity Dux (Lvl 4, ATK 1500, DEF 1000) **in Attack Mode and with its effect, I add **Dragunity Phalanx **from the Graveyard and equip it to Dux. By Phalanx's special ability, once per turn, while Phalanx is equipped to a monster by a card effect, I can Special Summon **Dragunity Phalanx (Lvl 2, ATK 500, DEF 1100)** in Defense Mode. From Dux's other effect, he gets a total of 1900 ATK. Dux, finish them with a Direct Attack." As Dux makes his final strike, we finally won our duel.

Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 1300, the two unknown duelist's LP: 0.

"I couldn't thank you even more, Kiryu." I am so happy that he doesn't need to die and I can get my leads to my answers. And that I walked towards the two duelists. "A deal's a deal, now tell me, who is responsible for what happened to the Yamato Family?"

"Che, I hate it when we always have to keep our word." The male duelist muttered but my glare has sent him wetting his own pants for fear. "Alright, alright! Lord Kaito did this! He also wanted the Yamato Family treasure!" But as I heard that name, I'm now shocked.

"Who's Kaito?" Kiryu asked the three of us.

"He's… my brother. I thought he's dead sometime before the downfall." But knowing he's responsible, I'll make him pay for taking away my mother's life, whatever his reason is.

_Somewhere else,_

"It seems my baby little sister is doing well in her first duel. My plan is going around perfectly, and soon, when the time comes, the treasure and the throne of the Yamato Family will be mine."

* * *

><p>I added another OC: the antagonist of this story. I rather not spoil you so wait for later chapters to learn more about Senna's brother, Kaito Yamato. Feel free to R&amp;R. One more thing, if you remember reading Senna's profile, I have an intention to make a songfic in one of the later chapters so prepare yourselves. :3<p> 


	4. The Death God's Angel

I thought that I would be doing this later than today but because I had my dinner at 9PM, I was prompted to finish this chapter today before going to bed. If some of you think Kiryu/Kalin is OOC, tell you what, I don't care for now because I did some research, especially the previous chapter, to put up with it and it's past my bedtime again as I publish this. Therefore, enjoy as much as you can. Still, R&R if you can so it can be helpful for me when I intend to make new chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Senna's POV<strong>

So, my own brother is behind all this. I can't believe that the person who I thought of as my hero would cause such catastrophe. What would cause him to lose his sanity and make all of us thought he died and strike us back? Well, I can't rush myself although I should be avenging my mother. He had to have a reason for this. Wait up, those two duelists from earlier said he was after the treasure as well. Just what is that treasure? But knowing he's alive, I can't stop thinking of the past where the two of us always played when we were younger.

"_Oi! Senna!" A boy at the age of twelve ran towards me, who was at a mere age of eight. "You looked rather bored. Oh, oh! You were practicing the use of our family's Dragunity decks, right?" The Dragunity is what we use best when dueling. I don't remember what other decks we stumble across and thus I became curious what will happen if we use decks other than our family ones. "Don't worry, sis, big bro's gonna teach you. I'm already a master of them." My brother Kaito boasted as he learned their tricks in just one day but me, being new with them, I have trouble understanding them so I end up being confused. "I swear, when we grow older, we will be the best Dragunity duo the Yamato Family has raised and nobody will be able to stop us!" I just smiled at Kaito's intense determination, making me determined to learn the tricks behind the Dragunity deck to get what my brother wanted._

_Four years later, Kaito seemed different than what he used to be. Ever since a certain meeting that I shouldn't attend, he started to make a distance from me, avoiding eye contact as well as not talking to me at all. I wanted to know what that meeting was that caused Kaito to change his personality so suddenly. Now that our relationship is strained, there's no way we could achieve his "Best Dragunity Duo" dream. I tried to cheer him up but he always seems to be shoving me away, hurting me at my every attempt._

_A year later, I learnt that Kaito got killed in one of his duels. The other members of the Yamato Family were searching for a reason behind his death but they got nothing. Kaito was my hero, even if he always kept a distance from me, he taught me how to use the Dragunity monsters I have in a near-perfect way. However, a week prior to his death, more of the Yamato Family suffered the same fate. As I saw people in black cloaks enter our only home, lives are lost. Before my parents tried to take me to safety, my mother stayed behind, being the current queen, to help the others and before we depart, she gave my father some items which I couldn't see and we got separated afterwards. As the massacre ended, everything is lost, the members of the Yamato Family, my brother, and most of all, my mother whom I loved the most. My father took me to a place where we are less likely to be found by the ones who killed them until we ended up somewhere in the frontier, where Crash Town is quite near our temporary home. My father is also smart that to him, Crash Town is a hell-zone that we avoid stepping into that town at all cost. After three more years, Crash Town changed as the King of Duelists came to that town. After his arrival, things looked better and its name has changed to Satisfaction Town._

Now here I am, at the outskirts of the town, staring at the locket my father gave me at his dying breath. No matter how much effort I put, I can't open the locket, I wonder if it is broken or something. Never mind that, this thing is actually my mother's most prized possession, being a small, white, oval shaped one adorned with a pale blue dragon at the centre of it. Looking at the sky, it is full of stars, reminding me of how my mother will always sing to me whenever I'm feeling down and I remember that whenever she does that, the night sky is always filled with stars. Reciting the lyrics of that very song that soothes me, I hum its lyrics.

**Kiryu's POV**

I didn't expect Senna's brother to be behind what she had suffered. I caused Yusei and the others to suffer because of a misunderstanding that I became a Dark Signer, giving them pain. After knowing the truth, I became guilty that I've come as far as attempting a suicide through a duel. But after what Yusei, the children and their father did for me, I've regained my will to live. Senna is more of an angel that she doesn't deserve to go through that. From the question she asked at our first conversation, I can assume she lost someone she held dearly and the memory of her family's death is still with her, haunting her for life. These kinds of duelists like the ones we encountered will not stop going after her until they get the said treasure. During our duel, when I first took battle damage, the damage was real so I was ensuring that nothing happened to Senna because she is what they wanted, making me throw myself in front of her when Gladiator Beast Octavius was about hit her with a direct attack, using myself as her shield. For some reason, I didn't want my angel to get hurt that I didn't know what to do when she actually took Gladiator Beast Darius' hit. There is one thing certain to me, if we can stop her brother, she doesn't need to get hurt badly but since this is a family dispute, there's nothing I can do to prevent her from making a death wish when facing her brother.

After recovering my back from that duel, in which Octavius struck me at, I went to the outskirts to look for Senna, who seems to be confused upon learning that her brother is actually alive and took away several lives like I did when I was a Dark Signer. Her brother somehow reminds me of my Dark Signer self, I made Yusei suffer whilst he made Senna suffer. Anyhow, the reason behind his acts will be known in due time. Within the outskirts, I can hear someone humming a song while holding onto something, finding out that Senna is the one humming the song.

**Normal POV**

Senna can tell easily that someone is around that she instantly turned around, stopped with her humming and finding Kiryu behind her. After a moment of awkward silence, Senna nodded at him, allowing him to sit beside her. When he came and sat by her left, she just stared at the stars, thinking about her mother as well as how to deal with Kaito, knowing that he won't stop until he either gets the treasure or she joins the rest of the fallen ones.

"Is that locket important to you?" Kiryu asked Senna, who was still holding onto it.

"Yeah, it used to belong to my mother. But no matter what I do with it, I can't open it. Probably something important is in it." Senna made another attempt at opening the locket but it wouldn't budge. "It's okay though, it is the only thing to remind me of her. She would always be there for me when I need it and she would sing to me a song to calm me down."

"Can you… sing that song to me?" As Kiryu made that request, Senna became surprised as her mother never told her if it is okay to sing that song to someone not of the Yamato Family and she was afraid if her own singing voice doesn't sound well as she never sang at all. But in order to repay him for offering her a place to stay and to help her with her duel with the mysterious duelists, she had no choice but to actually do it. Before she starts, she stands up, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, nervous about singing for someone for the first time.

_**On the hill you love**_

_**I'm surrounded by the gentle**_

_**And I hope that the days I spent with you last forever**_

_"**Hey, the morning is coming now"**_

_**Gently you talked to me**_

_**Just that alone made me feel your kindness**_

As Senna continues singing the song her mother always sang to her when she was still alive, Kiryu stood up and stood by her side.

_**No matter how much I felt uneasy**_

_**You were always by my side**_

_**I didn't realize but I relied on you I just adore your manly back**_

_**Under the azure sky I walked with you**_

_**I held your hand holding mine tightly**_

_**Thanks to you who are always watching me by my side**_

For this moment, Kiryu held onto Senna's hand and held it tightly, causing her to open her eyes and stare at him because what he is doing somehow incorporates with the song itself, making a blush appear on her face. Kiryu looked backed at her and smiled, making her blush harder she immediately looks at the sky filled with stars and a moon.

**_"Hey, we can see stars now_**

**_That's the river of the heaven"_**

**_Tenderly you smiled_**

**_I loved your profile_**

**_The wind swayed the trees_**

**_We were surrounded by the moonlight_**

**_You defenselessly fell asleep_**

**_Your back I tenderly touched was warm_**

Knowing how this song goes, Senna believes that the song is trying to give her a message combining with Kiryu's gestures. He talked to her gently, he is always by her side, holds onto her hand tightly and his tender smile proved enough. With that known to Senna, she replied to his gesture by holding his tightly as well.

**_To smile as ever_**

**_You carried everything on your shoulder_**

**_Your affections surround me strongly with tenderness_**

**_On the hill where the stars fall_**

**_I should never forget_**

**_The memory and the star I looked upon with you hand in hand_**

As Senna finishes her song, this has got to be the best memory she attained that she couldn't stop herself from smiling when she realized she also fell in love with him. How? She believed that he is the only person to care, not from her appearance but as herself; she didn't want him and the children he looks after suffer the same fate; he even protected her from Octavius' attack, injuring himself in her place, making her very guilty. That's enough proof for herself.

"I didn't expect that what you're doing and the environment we're in blends into this song very well." Senna speaks, trying to get into a conversation to inform that she is done singing.

"Surprising, isn't it? I have to admit, that song has satisfied me a lot. You sounded like an angel." Senna couldn't help herself but blush at his comment. He then thought about how Kaito would possibly want her dead in order to get what he wants. He was thinking if he alone can stop him to prevent her from dying. "Senna, I have another request." She wondered what he wants so she turned to face him, making him place his hands onto her cheeks and inching his face a bit closer to hers, causing her to blush a million shades of red as she is able to feel his breath. "I would like you to be my angel. As the God of Death, I'm always stuck in darkness that I sometimes wanted to see the light. With you, I am able to have the light I want."

When Kiryu confesses to her indirectly, her eyes soften, becoming slightly watery as tears are about to fall that she nods to acknowledge his request. Happy with her acceptance, he closes the distance between their lips making a warm and passionate kiss. Kiryu places one of his hands onto the back of her head with the other one around her waist whereas Senna wraps her arms around his neck, deepening it. When Kiryu's tongue gets into contact with her lip, requesting for entry into her mouth, she willingly allows him that he makes use of his tongue to enter immediately and search in every single spot in her mouth, earning moans from Senna. When the need of air kicks in, they were forced to break it as much as they want this moment to last longer than that.

"I promise you, my angel, I will not let Kaito or his duelists cause you more of that pain you already had." Kiryu placed his forehead onto Senna's as he made his promise to her. As much as Senna wouldn't want him to end up like them, he is seriously willing to throw himself to protect her.

"Can you also promise me that you won't get yourself killed because of me?" Senna's eyes become even more watery due to tears threatening to fall, knowing how he might end up if Kaito is not stopped at all cost. As his eyes told her he also promises her that followed by a kiss on her forehead, Senna places her hands and her head onto his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart, whilst Kiryu puts his chin onto her head and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"Looks like we can trust him now. Right, Meyrink?" Dragunity Paladin Yayoi spoke up, causing Kiryu to be surprised upon hearing a voice coming clearly from someone he didn't know of.

"Way to go, Yayoi, you just became a cock blocker. Things are beginning to get pretty." Dragunity Paladin Lockon whined as he was enjoying this. Also, to Kiryu, the Dragunity Paladins begin to materialize in front of him.

"No need to worry about us, Kiryu Kyosuke. We prefer to remain low-key but since we trust you, we can let you see us. We actually have the ability to allow certain people to see us because we are the sole guardians of Princess Senna of the Yamato Family. We are the Dragunity Paladins. I'm Meyrink, the other female is Yayoi and the male one is Lockon." As Kiryu remains speechless, Senna starts laughing at his reaction, thinking that this is what people get if the three suddenly allow him/her to see them. Kiryu then smiles at her. He is truly satisfied, now that Senna has finally become his angel.

* * *

><p>Yay! Now I'm done and you get to know some of my OC's history along the way. Another cheesiness, I presume, but this is my FIRST time attempting this kind of romantic scene so easy with the comments here.<p>

Earlier, I said there would be a songfic so let me tell you that the featured song is "Stardust Memory ~A Place of Promise~" from Blazblue. As I finally found the translated version and attempted to sing this version, I have to say it becomes romantic, fitting into this fanfic perfectly. I don't own this song and Kanako Kondo, you rock! XD

Lastly, when you _do_ R&R, suggestions are opened. And I intend to make Kaito's deck the **Six Samurai** one, since I'm not used to them, a little help is appreciated. I'll also provide the three Dragunity Paladins' and Kusanagi's (if you read her profile, that is) effects as I want them to appear in at least Senna's duel against Kaito and the final duel.

Bye-bi~


	5. Yamato Ruins: Hanging Gardens

I'm finding ways to be able to update but thanks to my iTouch, i can start making drafts for the next chapter when I feel like it and that I wouldn't forget the ideas I have. BTW, if you want to know what Kaito Yamato is wearing, my advice is think what Aizen from _Bleach_ is wearing. I'm too lazy to think about that minor detail that I just imagine an antagonist's attire from every anime I knew. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Senna's POV (In a place familiar to her)<strong>

He wasn't kidding when he said that it became a garden instead of a wasteland after three years of my departure, guess it rains by the end of the massacre. A wide variety of plants grew all over this place and small animals are found in this place, making it look like a paradise instead of hell.

"Are you enjoying what you're seeing?" A familiar voice snapped me out of my trance, I had to admit, I kind of like how this place appears. "Don't forget that this place was what we once called home." A man approached to me, he wears a white coat but not as over-length as mine. He also sports an evil grin to which I'm never familiar of with him, but his grin suddenly fades. "Guess you've had enough, our parents are dead and I suppose you wouldn't want him to end up like them, huh?"

"Leave him and the others out of this, Kaito."

"Of course I will. I just want to test out my new deck." Kaito grabbed his jet-black duel disk and readied his deck, with his remark shocking me.

"New deck? Don't tell me you've abandoned the Dragunities." Kaito smirks evilly once again.

"Oh, it feels good to broaden a horizon. Besides, if I stick with them, you will eventually beat me since we know our weaknesses in dueling. After all, I'm the one who taught you everything you know about them so you should be at a disadvantage." He's right, he taught me everything so that he can make use of his own weakness with the Dragunities against me and since he uses a different archetype, I'm going to have a hard time breaking through his strategy.

"You're not alone, princess. What he said may be true but being the heiress, you'll always make a comeback." Meyrink appears beside me to encourage me as Kaito is unable to see the Dragunity Paladins. Okay, I got to focus, I won't know what will happen if I don't try. Before I put my duel disk on, I smiled to Meyrink as a thank you.

"Rule's simple, Senna. I win: you give me the treasure and the key. You win: I'll tell you a secret, knowing that you don't know anything about the key, and I'll also give you information about my client." Kaito explains the conditions of the result of our duel. Somehow, if I can get through to him, I might be able to learn the reason behind his treachery. "I'll be fair too, as we can only make our opponents feel real damage, I decided that we should both feel the pain. I like it anyways." Kaito removes a band wrapped around his wrist. I also did not know he could be sadistic but that doesn't matter.

"Duel!" We both yelled, beginning this family dispute.

**Kiryu's POV (In Neo Domino City)**

Yesterday was a truly satisfying day, but today's a different story. As I woke up, I couldn't find Senna anywhere in the town, however, I found a note on a table which was addressed to her, it might have something to do with her sudden disappearance. I never liked the idea of leaving the town but West insisted of protecting the town at my stead with the help of other available duelists so I finally left to see Yusei in Neo Domino City. I was pretty lucky he gave me the address in case I want to drop by. As I arrived at the Poppo Time clock shop where Yusei and his friends live in, a blue-eyed girl wearing a cap came to me.

"Hi, sir. You look familiar. I swear I've seen a guy like you…" The girl stared at me for what seems like an eternity while she tries to remember something. "I remember!" She exclaimed as she slightly slams her fist onto the palm of her other hand. "You're Kiryu Kyosuke, Yu-ani's good friend. Yu-ani sometimes talks about you when he is free. You're here to see him right? I'll take you to him." The girl drags me to the garage where Yusei usually works on the Duel Runners. "Yu-ani! A friend of yours is here to see you!" In the garage, Yusei, Jack and Crow were making maintenance on the Duel Runners and looked to our direction upon hearing the girl calling them.

"Kiryu, didn't expect you would actually drop by." Yusei greets me with a hand shake and turns to the girl. "Soma, you got the parts I asked for?" The girl, now revealed as Soma, nods and hands him a bag and after Yusei checks the bag, he nods to her as a thank you. With Soma grinning like a child, she had no idea that someone is right behind her. "What brings you here?" Yusei asks me.

"I have a favor to ask. Normally I would do that myself but your help seems to be necessary. It's that –"

"HEY! What's the big idea? Do you have any idea how long it took for me to stuff all of it in that?" Soma yells at a blue haired man, who is holding onto her cap and because of her cap being removed, her waist-length silver-blue hair is revealed.

"That's for hurting my feelings back there, Soma. Besides, I already liked how you looked without it." The man pouts at her, making her flush at that remark that she wanted to punch him for embarrassing her.

"Oi, Soma, Bruno, cut it out! It's not even five minutes and you two are already getting at it, get a room, you two!" Crow yells at them, making them blush as they understood what he meant. Soma, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the boys anymore, decides to leave the garage to continue the project she was working on. As she passes by Bruno, she snatches her cap and puts it on without bothering to stuff her hair in it. Bruno immediately follows her, stating that he wants to apologize for that, but to the other three boys present, he wants to 'ensure she is safe'.

"I swear, if these two keep arguing like that, I will either to kick them out or lock them both in a closet. These lover's quarrels are about to annoy me to ne ends." Jack sarcastically noted that while he air-quotes lover's quarrels, making Crow snicker at his remark.

"Bear with it, Jack. They also do that while you or Crow weren't here. Back to where we dropped off, what is that favor you asked for?" Yusei asked me and I gave him the note I found when Senna is missing.

"It's about a woman and she suddenly disappeared, leaving this note behind. I would go to that place called the Hanging Gardens but I don't know where it is so I'm here."

"You mind if I read it out loud, so that Jack and Crow can catch it?" I nodded as I need every means necessary to get to the Hanging Gardens and Yusei begins to read the note.

_Senna Yamato,_

_How is my dear sister doing? Keeping the treasure and the key safe, I hope? However, I'm beginning to lose my patience so let's get this straight. Knowing that you wouldn't want the people living in Satisfaction Town to end up like the Yamato Family, especially that man you somehow fell in love with (don't think about hiding that fact, my dear sister, I know your every move), it'll be best for you to cooperate a little._

_If you remember out old home very well, I prefer to call it the Hanging Gardens since it looks like a garden rather than a wasteland, you better go there and we shall settle things straight. Even my client wants that treasure but I want something as much as the treasure. So let me simplify this for you: If you don't want the people of that town to suffer that same fate, come to the Hanging Gardens so we can finish what we started._

_I'll be waiting for the party to begin. I don't mind if some people come along, as they will be the audience for your death._

_Kaito Yamato_

"So basically this Kaito guy wants that Senna girl to face him in the Hanging Gardens? Who are they anyways?" Crow sums the message up and asks me about them. I told them everything I might know about Kaito and they understood. But as I am about to talk about Senna, I can feel a blush crawling onto my face and that is something that is not right about me because they never knew anything about my relationship with her, but Crow noticed that immediately. "Is that a blush I saw? I'd take it that Senna is someone you're interested in. Come on, don't deny it, you like her, don't you?" Crow continues to nudge me as I try to avoid that topic but as Yusei and Jack are curious about it, being as interested as Crow is to know about my relationship with her. Not being able to resist them, they ought to know.

"Senna… is my angel." That's all I can tell them.

"Angel? What is that supposed to mean?" Crow and Jack both get confused when I called her my angel.

"Kiryu gets his nickname Shinigami in Satisfaction Town because he is said to be able to return from the dead. So, to translate the nickname he gives her, Senna would be his lover." Yusei explained to them, making the other two drop their jaws, also realizing that he is referred as the man she fell in love with in the note.

"I didn't expect you to have a girlfriend. Hold it, let me see that letter." Jack recovers from the shock but he suspected something that makes him snatch the note out of Yusei's hands. "Yamato? Where did I hear of that name from?" Jack keeps on murmuring Yamato as he does his thinking. "Kiryu, since you know her, does she use a deck based on the Dragunity archetypes?" I nodded. "Does she also happen to wear a white over-length coat?" I nodded again. "My word! She's of the Yamato Family, not to mention its princess!" After evaluating his theory, he screams as he finally remembers something.

"What about it, Jack?" Crow spoke as he still does not understand what he meant.

"The Yamato Family is a well known family for their Dragunity monsters. They also have a ruler like me being the King, which are actually female rulers, I'm afraid, but you can easily find that ruler because they wear a white over-length coat. Since only the rulers hold a certain treasure that nobody knows about." Jack is excited as he talks about the Yamato and their royal status. "Seriously, Kiryu, I never expected you to be romantically involved with the princess of dragon unity. When I became King, I always wanted to duel the Yamato's ruler to see who is the better ruler, now that you know of her, I will be grateful if I can meet and duel her." Jack shakes me with a great level of excitement, as high as him being in the heaven of cup ramen.

"It's funny how the King has feelings for a common reporter and how the Dragon Uniting Princess has feelings for a lone wolf." Crow jokingly comments on the scene he and Yusei saw and upon hearing that, Jack felt like forcing him into the cup ramen costume Crow was once forced to wear while luring Yeager.

"We don't have time to argue, guys. Kiryu needs our help and if we don't do that, who knows what will happen to Senna. All we have to do is locate the Hanging Gardens and give her a hand, as Kaito wouldn't mind us being there. When I mean 'us', I mean the four of us, as Team Satisfaction, we'll just have to save Kiryu's lover, that's all." Yusei orders Jack and Crow, as he knows Senna would be in trouble by a great probability. "Jack, since you know of the Yamato Family, I take it you also know where they live in, since the Hanging Gardens also happened to be their home."

"Of course, in hopes of being able to meet a Yamato, I've researched about them, especially the location of their home." Jack boasts of how he knows about their home but we don't.

"Geez, talk about a stalker for the princess." Crow comments about Jack to make him feel like a showoff, with a part of him wanting me to beat him up if he actually stalks Senna.

"That's all what we need to know. Kiryu, you ready?" Yusei asks me as he is already on his Duel Runner.

"I am." As Yusei, Jack and Crow got out of the garage with their Duel Runners, I hopped onto mine and Yusei, Crow and I follow Jack, who is leading us towards the Hanging Gardens. "Senna, hang in there."

* * *

><p>Yay! I managed to publish this before 12 midnight! High-fives for me! I purposely made Jack Atlas OOC because I always wanted a comical part, although it may not look funny for you. And don't mind about Soma, I just have a need to throw in a random character that she won't be appearing too often. Oh well, R&amp;R while you still can! Otherwise it might end up being discontinued once I'm totally out of ideas. I REALLY want to finish this one and my goal is to keep it less than 10 chapters, including Senna's profile, because I grow impatient easily if there are more than that. XP<p> 


	6. Kaito the Fallen Angel

This has got to be the most difficult chapter I have to make. I was making a draft this morning, on a typhoon environment. I need a break so just enjoy and R&R. Oops, I nearly forgot to mention this, you see how all the titles of each chapters have four words? Because of that, I intend to keep that pattern that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiryu's POV<strong>

I am thinking how long does it take to reach to the Hanging Gardens as we all follow Jack, who claims to know where it is. However, my concern comes true as Yusei stopped us, noting that we have been passing by a sign post read _Redwing Valley_ and _Silverwind City_ for at least five times.

"You mean to say that we've been running in circles?" Crow screamed as Yusei nodded at him. "What happened, Jack? You said you know where it is but how come we end up being lost?"

"I did say I know where it is but I didn't say I know the _exact_ location." Yusei and I had to put our palms onto our own faces. Our only lead to saving Senna is lost and Crow wanted to strangle him for wasting our time, apart from being a lazy idiot who would sit back and waste their hard-earned money on a very expensive coffee. "I would like to know that but as King, that kind of work is not my thing. I _have_ brought you to an area where the Hanging Gardens might be and that's all I know." That's it, Senna may be a goner by now, I can't think of how am I able to protect my angel.

"Kiryu, is that you?" Meyrink called as she materializes in front of me.

"Meyrink? How'd you find me?" I asked her, earning awkward looks from Yusei, Jack and Crow, thinking that I'm talking to a ghost. "Meyrink, do you mind if you can show yourself? My friends couldn't see you." Meyrink stares at my friends and finally reveals herself to them, making Crow scream like a school girl.

"Since you three are his friends, I can trust you as much as I trust him. I am Dragunity Paladin Meyrink, one of the three guardians of princess Senna Yamato. I knew you would come for her so I came to find you. The princess is now dueling Kaito and both Lockon and Yayoi have been summoned for her aid and it'll be sooner when I would be called onto the battlefield. I have a feeling she might need some support because Kaito knows her weakness as if it's his own weakness. This is why I'm here to take you to the Hanging Gardens, even if the princess doesn't like the idea of you watching her struggle like her last duel. I also have a feeling there's more coming after the duel against Kaito should she win." We all agreed and let Meyrink lead us to the Hanging Gardens, riding our Duel Runners as fast as possible before Meyrink is to be summoned.

**Senna's POV**

Here I am, lying on the floor, and Kaito standing while wearing that evil smirk I've grown to dislike. During our duel, he ensured I was unable to use the Dragunities' effects because he uses a card to negate them but I've managed to get rid of that seal with a **Mystical Space Typhoon** card. I've also managed to Synchro Summon both **Dragunity Paladin Yayoi** and **Dragunity Paladin Lockon** but that isn't enough because he uses a card to ensure that neither will attack and he also forced Lockon to be at Defense Mode with another card. He also has a **Breakthrough!** card attached to his **Six Samurai Irou **on his Field. Before we reached to the scenario I'm in now, the black ribbon that I was wearing all the time has been torn as one of his Six Samurai monsters attack me from behind, untying my hair in the process.

"Whoever these Paladins are will not be able to save you!" Kaito shouts but the thing only I know about the Dragunities are the Paladins so that he may not know their effects yet. I struggled to get up to fight but the damage is a bit too much for me. Somehow, I can hear Duel Runners approaching this way. "Oh, seems like our audience finally arrives. Let's give them an opening act, shall we? **Six Samurai Irou**, attack that **Dragunity Paladin Lockon**! And thanks to my **Breakthrough!** card, I can make **Six Samurai Yaichi** attack you directly!" Kaito commands his monsters once I managed to get halfway up but Yaichi's arrow hit me through the side of my head, making me fall again, it hurts so bad I can't think about anything at all.

"Senna!" I can hear Kiryu's voice when I hit the ground. Guess he arrives at the moment Yaichi's arrow got through my head.

"Ooh, that gotta hurt, huh? That's how pain is like, my dear sister, live with it." Kaito brings in his sadistic part and smirks at the boys who just arrived. "It'll be sooner she gets to see her parents again so why don't you just sit back and watch the show." I again try to stand but the impact from Yaichi's arrow is painful that my vision is becoming blurry. Despite my condition, I can hear them encouraging me: the one with several criminal markings shouted that I can kick his butt when I got the chance, the one with the white coat shouted that he wants to duel me so I can't die here, and the one with the crabby hair is telling me I still have hope. When I take a glance at Kiryu, I can somehow see his worried face that he doesn't know what to say as I got hit at the head. I smiled as my resolve to continue living for him has hit me that I immediately recovered and finally stood up straight. Kaito, however, lost his smirk when I face him, staring at the boys who are supporting me.

"You don't know what it feels like to be rejected. If you're the ruler, you get support from everybody, but a reject gets fewer than that." None of us understood what he meant, but this just angers him a lot more. "You know very well that the elder child gets to be the ruler instantly! But why am I the reject when I'm supposed to be the king by royal degree! Or better yet, why is my younger sister chosen to take the throne that is supposed to be mine!" My eyes widened at his outburst as I finally learn the reason behind his change of personality as well as his treachery. "They should pay, all of them, and you're going to go down to hell with them. I end my turn."

"This has got to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard, so stupid for a simple mind like yours to understand." Kaito becomes surprised as my reaction is not what he anticipated. "All that trouble you've caused, just for the throne? Kaito, if you know me very well, I wouldn't care about getting the throne, be it by birthright or not. But since you thought otherwise, I have no choice but to knock you out deliberately." Kaito glares at me as he is not convinced that I wouldn't want the throne at all.

"Now that it's my turn, I'll make sure I'll end this before my next turn comes." I draw a card, determined to beat him to his senses. "I summon **Dragunity Dux** in Attack Mode and due to his effect, I can get **Dragunity Phalanx** from my Graveyard and equip him to Dux. Next, I play **Dragon Mastery** and with it, I choose Dux and equip him with **Dragunity Aklys** from my hand. Before I finish warming up, I activate Phalanx's ability while he is still an equip card, allowing me to shift him from my Spell/Trap Card Zone to my Monster Card Zone."

"A tuner! Does that mean you will –"

"That's right. I'm tuning my level four **Dragunity Dux** with my level two **Dragunity Phalanx**. The glowing wings that hide your true form, light the shadows with your feathers concealing your identity. Synchro Summon! Spread your wings, **Dragunity Paladin Meyrink**!" After I made my chant for Meyrink's summoning, I finally get the last Paladin onto my field. "And from Aklys' ability, who was sent to the Graveyard as Dux is no more, I can destroy that card that prevents my monsters from attacking." As Aklys does its job, I hear more cheers from the boys who came with Kiryu.

"Took you long enough, Meyrink. We've been standing here for ages and you know that Lockon is out of commission while you were away." Yayoi complains upon her arrival.

"My apologies, Yayoi, I have a small errand to take care of." As Meyrink apologizes to Yayoi for her tardiness, she turns to me. "It's time we show him what we can do, princess." I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Before I continue, there's something I forgot to tell you. When a Dragunity Paladin is Synchro Summoned, they get Dragunity Counters equal to the number of Dragunity monsters in my Graveyard. Even if one is already in the Graveyard, they can still keep the counters until they run out of counters. For Meyrink's case, there are ten of them in the Graveyard so that she gets ten counters. If you want to know how many Yayoi and Lockon get when they were summoned, Lockon has two counters whereas Yayoi has four counters, and that will be enough for me." Kaito glares at me harder than his last glare as nobody knows what their counters can do. "The Paladins are actually supportive Dragunities that their abilities are completely different from the others and this is when I'll reveal their capabilities. By removing a Dragunity Counter from **Dragunity Paladin Yayoi**, I can Special Summon a Dragunity monster from the Graveyard and I bet you know who's coming back." As Yayoi gets her buckler shield in front of her, it opens like a book and creates a portal, revealing **Dragunity Paladin Lockon** to be the monster Special Summoned.

"Whew! The Graveyard is not an ideal vacation spot. Thank you, Yayoi, good job." Lockon thanks Yayoi with a thumbs up but Yayoi muttered about how he let his guard down so easily, getting me hurt in the process.

"Now that the Paladins have reunited, Lockon, get your revenge by attacking **Six Samurai Irou**, Yayoi, attack **Six Samurai Yaichi**, and Meyrink will finish this phase with a Direct Attack."

"Not happening, I activate my trap, **Mirror Force**! Now say goodbye to your sole protectors but don't take it too hard, you'll join them as well."

"You'll have to go through Lockon's ability because by removing one of his Dragunity Counters from him, I can negate your **Mirror Force** and destroy it. Do it, Lockon!" As Lockon nods his head at my command, he gets his sniper rifle and shoots at the **Mirror Force** card, destroying it before it could touch any of the Paladins and that the Paladins resumed their attacks as I commanded them, decreasing his Life Points by a good amount. "I'll just end my turn since I got nothing to set."

"You dare mock me?" I can't be denied once again until you go to hell. My turn, draw! I activate my trap **Backs to the Wall**, I pay my Life Points until I get 100 left so I can Special Summon the ones you had destroyed. Because I am controlling at least two Six Samurai monsters, I can Special Summon **Great Shogun Shien** from my Hand. Say your prayers, sister because he will finish this by attacking your **Dragunity Paladin Yayoi**!" As his monster charges towards Yayoi, I did not panic. "Why are you not afraid? As Yayoi is destroyed, so does the rest of your life points."

"I know, but do you know of a Trap Card **Covering Fire**? Because Meyrink happens to have the same ability as that card once I remove one of her Dragunity Counters. As much as I hated to take away your life, I'm doing this for the lives you've taken away." As Meyrink comes to assist Yayoi, their combined Attack Points are enough to defeat his monster and wash up the remaining of his Life Points. However, a pang of remorse is within me as I killed my brother in a duel as I defeated him. As he falls to the ground, rain starts pouring and my sisterly instinct makes me rush towards him and kneel down, with Kiryu and his friends following me.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, sis, not bad with your duel. You really did improve a lot. So the legends of the Dragunity Paladins are true." Kaito speaks weakly as he seemed to have returned to his normal self. "I already know that only a female is to be the leader of the Yamato Family, due to a certain history. But my jealousy for you has taken over me, causing me to change completely."

"Is that why you've been shunning me all that time?" Senna choked as tears are threatening to come out. Kaito coughs as a response.

"I knew that I would do anything to overthrow you so I acted like a jerk back there. When I believed this is getting out of hand, I seek a friend of mine belonging to the Baron Family to end my life through a duel and it worked. But he double-crossed me as he made use of my envy to completely control me and used me to annihilate everyone else because he wanted the treasure. Heh, I've made a huge mistake to befriend him."

"You mean to tell me that your friend is that client?" Kaito slowly nods.

"Before I left, I've looked about the treasure. I still had no leads about it but I learned that the key is not what it seems to be." Kaito glances at the locket that Senna wears. "After father died, you have them both all along. As for the key, a switch code is required and only the heiress knows that switch."

"Brother, it doesn't have to end like this, I already forgive you… you can't die here… we can start again and pursue your 'Best Dragunity Duo' dream… just… don't die…" Senna's tears finally made its debut and the rain camouflages her tears.

"I'm surprised that you still remember that. I thought you would forget about it as I was forced to abandon my dream." Kaito smiles, the same smile he uses when they were still children, as Senna begs him to live but he starts to glow as his life comes to an end. "I'm… happy… you still remember… but, I have died… so it's impossible… I hope… everyone else… forgives me." Kaito shifts his gaze at Kiryu. "Kiryu Kyosuke the Shinigami, I can see that you have devoted your heart to her… but the client is still out there, doing whatever it takes to get his hands onto that treasure… Kiryu, please, keep my sister safe from Abon of the Baron Family."

"I will." Kiryu replies to Kaito's final request.

"And Senna, promise me you'll live a happy life without regrets." At his last breath, Kaito disappears on Senna's arms, turning into black feathers to signify his fallen angel persona. With the feathers on her hands, Senna trembles at the loss of her last family that she throws her head up, crying so loud that her cries are more like her screams. With Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kiryu watching her cry for some time, Kiryu walks towards her, kneels beside her and places an arm over her shoulder that Senna immediately shifts from crying to the skies to crying onto his shirt, causing Kiryu to react by holding onto her tightly as she cries none stop while the other three remain where they are standing. After long hours of crying, the rain stopped and Senna finally calmed down but she is still holding onto Kiryu for comfort.

"You're okay now?" Kiryu asks her to ensure she has fully recovered and she replies with a small nod. Sensing as she needs more time, he holds onto her even tighter, like how he would do to protect Senna as long as he lives.

"There's no use crying, it's not going to change the fact that he's dead." Jack speaks up as he somehow grows tired of this scene.

"Great, another cock blocker. First Yayoi and now the self-proclaimed King? I was seriously enjoying this that I'm eating popcorn here." Lockon whines at the same manner as the time when Kiryu confessed to Senna.

"Seriously, Lockon. Why do you have a soft spot for such scenes and how in heaven's name do you get popcorn?" Yayoi complains about Lockon's behavior and the sudden appearance of popcorn.

"It's okay. The King's right, there's no use crying as this won't bring him back. I've decided that this will be my mission: To defeat Abon Baron once and for all, for my brother and all the fallen Yamatos." Senna and Kiryu stand up while Yayoi and Lockon are about to argue.

"Well, at least someone acknowledges me as King. I'm Jack Atlas, I always wanted to meet and duel the heir of the Yamato Family. I have to admit, you are quite a challenge." Jack introduces himself to Senna with a hand shake.

"You're very useless when you've caused us to go in circles. You know what, I bet you would like to stalk her too as she's the princess, perfect for your kingly status."

"Don't mind Crow, Senna. The only thing he wasn't kidding about what he said is the fact we've been running in circles on our way here. Truthfully, if it wasn't for Jack, we would never encounter Meyrink or reached this place on time." Meyrink nods as Senna to tell her that she was looking for them as well. "I'm Yusei Fudo, it's an honor to meet the princess of the Yamato Family, not to mention Kiryu's angel." Yusei smiles when the way he addresses her makes both Senna and Kiryu to blush. "We can help you stop Abon if you need." Yusei also offers their help in stopping Abon.

"Yes, I could use for some assistance." Senna immediately accepts their help and turns to Kiryu. "What's more, not only will you risk your life for me, I'll also risk mine for you. That way, if you are to die, I'll join you so we'll be sent to the stars together instead of alone." As Senna makes her vow, Kiryu pulls her into an embrace, earning whistles from Crow and Lockon.

"We better not get carried away, princess. I can sense Abon is in the Hanging Gardens." Meyrink warns everyone while she is looking at a tower that has water pouring out like two waterfalls on each side of the tower, informing that Abon could be hiding in that tower. Everyone else agrees and gets themselves ready to face him.

* * *

><p>Some stuff are made up on the spot so don't bother about the actual names of the cards. I really can't help myself in making a comical relief like Lockon. The next chapter is going to be the final duel one! And that is when you readers will know what that treasure is. Hang in there X3<p> 


	7. Reawakening the Guardian Dragon

Remember what I said at the previous chapter that that chapter is the hardest, I take it back, this one's the hardest, I struggled to think of the first part and the end part of this chapter. Now that I managed to publish this one, I think I need a break to refresh my brain. I also noticed that even I use the Japanese names for the characters, I use English names for the cards instead, oh well, I did do my research and I wouldn't want to waste some of my time to change the card names. I warn you of a certain hint somewhere at the end though. It may not be obvious but there is an implication. So, enjoy!

* * *

><p>After Senna's duel against her brother Kaito, who was revealed to be controlled by his envy for her inheritance, he finally gets to rest in peace as he was forgiven. However, at his dying breath, he warned Senna and her companions that the real culprit, prince Abon of the Baron Family, wants the Yamato treasure more than anything and that he gave them the clue about the key. In order to avenge her family once and for all, Senna made it her personal mission to defeat Abon, of course with the help of the members of Team Satisfaction and her Dragunity companions, as they head towards the tower where Abon is most likely to be in.<p>

In the tower, there are many things that even Senna is not familiar with, despite being a former resident of the place which is currently known as the Hanging Gardens. There are many inscriptions in this tower but they have been smudged for unknown reasons but one thing that caught their eye is the image of a dragon. To Senna, it looks larger than the any of the Dragunity monsters she know very well so that dragon may be a historic one as she never saw it in life. At the peak of the tower, as expected, Abon is waiting for them.

"Welcome back, princess, I'm sure you know of me." Abon bowed formally as they arrived. "If you're here, Kaito must have been beaten. Ah well, that's how jealously works here, he _is_ very easy to manipulate. I could remember that day as if it's yesterday."

"Why don't you cut down the chase and explain what are you talking about!" Crow yells at Abon, wanting him to get things straight.

"Alright, as you requested, Crow Hogan. By the way, I also happen to know everything about the members of Team Satisfaction even the smallest detail, including the bad times you went through." Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kiryu are surprised by Abon's claim, with him smirking at their reaction.

"I'll just put this explanation in form of a story, if you don't mind. Once upon a time, the Yamato Family and the Baron Family have been rivals for many decades but the Yamato Family finally rises to the top because of a dragon. That dragon has the ability to grant wishes and because of its existence, a female member of the family is to guard the dragon, which eventually became the treasure, and thus making the female the new ruler. That treasure and tradition has been passed down to the next generation, along with the key. However, the treasure has a side effect, depending on the wish being made, just like a judgment wheel, with one of them being death. It is destiny so it is inevitable, but knowing that it can grant any wishes, I really wanted to get my hands on it and make my wish!"

"That story has nothing to do with what happened to my brother." The others agree with Senna, thinking that he might want to stall for some time.

"How rude of you to interrupt, but true, it _is_ my fault that I have been digressing from the topic so excuse for my habit. As the rivalry between our families is no longer known, some of us don't know that we are actually enemies. When I met Kaito, I made it seem like I can be trusted so we became friends. When I learned that he is the older brother of the current heiress and is also slightly jealous of her, my plan can come into motion. By slipping a drug into one of his drinks, I can corrupt him with envy, but since he cares for his sister, he came as far as asking me to kill him, allowing me to fully control him. Ah, I can also remember the screams of the people who died here by his own hands." As Abon finishes his story, Senna's eyes are filled with anger, unlike the ones Kiryu knows of very well, due to using Kaito for his own gain, using him to do the dirty work in which he would never forgive himself for, and using him to attempt a possible assassination on her. "Aw, did I make the princess angry? Right, I forgot, I also end up being the reason this 'Best Dragunity Duo' dream is shattered to pieces. Feels good to make you feel the hate."

"Senna, you wouldn't want to take the bait, Kaito warned us about it, remember? Also, your family wouldn't want you to be corrupted by vengeance like how you brother is corrupted by envy." Kiryu holds onto Senna's arm to prevent her from being too reckless, he also wouldn't want his angel to become a fallen one like Kaito that he begs her to calm down by giving her arm a squeeze.

"I'm sorry that I worry you too much, it's been nearly five years since that day happened." As Senna's eyes lose their anger, she apologizes, making Kiryu release his grip on her arm but as she remembers that day, she brings her hands onto the sides of her head, tears coming out of her eyes. "I just can't forget the day my mother stayed behind and be killed by Kaito, so many lives were lost and it's too much."

"Oh yeah, since you also have the key, I suppose that a duel is the best method." Abon interrupts as he is becoming less patient, he truly wants to get his wish. "I'll just make this fun, how about all five of you against me but I get a total of your combined Life Points? This is a battle for the treasure so it'll be better if I take on all of you at once so you won't have time to make any strategies against me." Abon seemed to be very confident as he would take on the Dragon Uniting Princess and Team Satisfaction, looking as if he has a plan to annihilate them, especially Senna.

As they duel, the boys manage to summon their ace monsters: **Stardust Dragon** for Yusei, **Red Dragon Archfiend** for Jack, **Black-winged Dragon** for Crow and **Infernity Doom Dragon** for Kiryu. Although Senna is able to summon **Dragunity Paladin Yayoi**, **Dragunity Paladin Lockon** and **Dragunity Paladin Meyrink**, Abon uses **Counter Cleaner** to wipe out all of Yayoi's and Meyrink's Dragunity Counters after he destroys Lockon, negating his and Meyrink's effects, as their counters are gone, the Paladins are rendered useless in bringing the fallen Dragunity monsters back and in assisting the Dragunity monsters if they are to be attacked.

"Hehe, your Dragunity Paladins sure are useless without their counters. It's time I get to turn the tables, as my **Black Brutdrago** is with me, I guess it is safe for me to use this. I play my favorite Field Spell **Dragon's Sanctuary**. With it, Dragon Type Synchro Monsters cannot be destroyed but to pay that price, they are not allowed to attack. Also, if a player does not have a Dragon Type Synchro Monster, they receive 200 LP damage per Dragon Synchros present in the Field at that player's Standby Phase. Moreover, nothing can destroy this card except the activation of a new Field Spell. Since your only Dragon Synchro is destroyed, you'll take the damage at your next turn, princess." Now everyone knows why Abon would destroy Lockon, remove all of her Dragunity Counters, especially Yayoi's: to get rid of the only monster that could protect her from that effect. Abon smirks as his plan to eliminate Senna is going smoothly although he'll need to find a way to deal with Team Satisfaction. "I shall wait as your downfall slowly draws near, princess. It's your turn now and there's no way you can avoid that effect." As Senna's turn is reached, after she draws, due to five Dragon Type Synchro Monsters being present, five dragon heads appear in front of her and attacked her, dealing 1000 points of damage to her and throwing her off her feet. When she lands and loses consciousness, her locket fell out as she was thrown and finally opens upon impact with the ground. As the locket opens, a song that only Senna and Kiryu know of is played, just like a music box.

**In Senna's conscious**

When she wakes up, she finds herself in another place. There are several mountains to begin with and the evening sky is filled with dragons, all resembling Dragunity Aklys.

"Is this… the **Dragon Ravine** Field Spell?" She asks herself as the said card name is the first thing she can think of being very similar to the place she is now.

"It seems that you have found me, princess Senna of the Yamato Family." A voice called her, causing her to turn around, coming face-to-face with a dragon as large as the Dragunity Knights. The dragon she's looking at is a bright red one, like Yayoi, he has angelic wings, like Lockon, he has several guns on his shoulders, and like Meyrink, he is truly mysterious as she never knew of his existence. "Now that you have found me, I would like to know your wish." The dragon calmly asks her to make her wish.

"So, you are the treasure the Baron Family is seeking and the same one the Yamato Family has been guarding for years?" The dragon nods at her question. "Okay, I've done my thinking, my wish is –"

**At the peak of the tower of the Hanging Gardens**

When Senna regains her consciousness and hears a song, Stardust Memory, being played, she then remembers that her brother tells her that the key is not what it seems to be, making her realize what the key is, making her stand up.

"Forever, by my side, tenderness, hand-in-hand…" Senna murmurs the words as if they are key words to something important. She then takes out a box that her father gave her. "Abon, I will never let you get your hands on the treasure unless I'm dead. This will end this madness once and for all." Knowing what she meant, Abon gets his servants to attack her but she is protected by the Dragunity monsters that she didn't summon.

"I summon **Dragunity Dux** in Attack Mode and by his effect, I can get **Dragunity Phalanx** from the Graveyard and equip it to Dux. Then I Special Summon **Dragunity Phalanx** from my Spell/Trap Zone and then I tune my level four **Dragunity Dux **with my level two **Dragunity Phalanx**, I Synchro Summon **Dragunity Knight Vajrayana** and as I Synchro Summon Vajrayana, I get **Dragunity Phalanx** from my Graveyard, repeating the process." As Senna Special Summons Phalanx, she picks up her locket, closing it to signify that everything is ready for the seal to be broken. "Now I tune my level six **Dragunity Knight Vajrayana** with my level two **Dragunity Phalanx**. The sealed dragon that forever stands by my side, with your tenderness we shall exist together hand-in-hand. Synchro Summon! Reawake, **Dragunity Guardian Dragon Kusanagi**!" As the box she was holding dissolves, the said Dragunity monsters makes its debut, causing everyone to be stunned, including the other Dragunity monsters that managed to see his appearance: bright red scales, angelic wings, many guns on his shoulders.

"So this is Kusanagi, the Sealed Dragon. I've never seen him in battle in my life." Yayoi comments about Kusanagi's arrival.

"You and me both, Yayoi. Kusanagi came into existence before we Dragunity Paladins are made and yet we knew little of him. What interests me is what caused him to finally appear in battle." Meyrink points out something that no one knows about Kusanagi.

"How? How is this possible? Kusanagi never came into battle as soon as he came into existence. How is it even possible for a mere girl like you to be able to summon him!" Abon panics not only because he won't be able to get his wish, but because the legendary dragon that was the reason the Yamato Family to become victorious finally arrives to aid Senna.

_In her conscious, the __**Dragon Ravine**__ Field Spell, the dragon asks for her wish and Senna takes her time to think of a wish that is the most worthwhile._

"_Okay, I've done my thinking, my wish is for you to be free of this burden." Senna makes her wish, causing the dragon to be surprised. "Is something wrong with my wish?"_

"_No, it's that no one wished for my freedom. I knew that your family died so I quite expect you to grant you the power to avenge them or to let me revive them. Why choose my freedom over your desires?" The dragon, being with the Yamato Family for generations, is clearly able to know the desires of the heirs but he is curious of why she would wish for something that wouldn't benefit her._

"_As much as I want to see my family, it can wait until the time I die. As much as I want to avenge them, I prefer to use my own powers to finish the job. Besides, you are the reason there are so much bloodsheds and I can tell you felt useless when you could do nothing but watch the unfortunate ones lose their lives, which is why you deserve your freedom more than my desires to come true." The dragon stays quiet for some time, thinking if his freedom is something to account for as a wish._

"_Very well, princess, your wish is granted. And after judging your wish, I am to remain by your side forever, only you can call for my aid, those with your bloodline can do so as well."_

"_Are you telling me that my side effect for my wish is that you are going to be one of my duel monsters?" The dragon nods. "That doesn't seem like a bad side effect at all. So you've been feeling lonely for all the time?" The dragon nods again, in embarrassment this time. "Don't worry though, I'm sure my Dragunity monsters will welcome you as openly as I would."_

"_I appreciate your kindness, princess. Just to let you know, I'm known as __**Dragunity Guardian Dragon Kusanagi**__, you'll learn of my abilities soon enough." With that said, Kusanagi transforms into a card. As it is white, it shows that Kusanagi is a Synchro monster._

"Before I start to fight, Kusanagi is able to power up, by 500 Attack Points for every Dragunity monsters in my Field and by 200 Attack Points for every Dragunity monsters in my Graveyard, then, I play my Field Spell **Dragon Ravine** just to get rid of your Field Spell. With the effect of **Dragon Ravine**, I discard a card to send **Dragunity Brandistock** from my Deck to my Graveyard. With Kusanagi's second effect, once per turn, from my Graveyard, I get a Dragon Type Dragunity Monster, which that will be **Dragunity Brandistock**, and equip it to any monster I control, which will be Kusanagi. Now, take his dragon down!" Kusanagi gets his railguns on his shoulders and fires them, destroying Abon's **Black Brutdrago** in the process. "Now his final effect activates, as Kusanagi destroys a monster, he gets a Dragunity Counter and I can transfer that counter to any of my Dragunity Paladins so I'll give it to **Dragunity Paladin Yayoi**, who will use her effect to bring back **Dragunity Paladin Lockon** from the Graveyard. Now I'll let the Paladins have their payback!" After the events Senna made, she manages to push his Life Points down to less than 4000, as she and the boys weren't able to hit him before this happened. The boys are also praising her for wiping out more than half of his Life Points in one turn. Abon is now struggling as his Field Spell is no more, ruining his plan, that Yusei is the one to defeat him.

"Impossible, me, the prince of the Baron Family, beaten by a girl and her servants?" Abon mutters about his defeat.

"Who are you calling a servant? I'm Jack Atlas, the King!" Jack complains at Abon, clearly not happy to be compared with a rank as low as a servant.

"He's not worth the beating, Jack, he _did_ insist in taking the five of us together at once and that's what he gets for being so arrogant." Crow tells Jack that in order for him to calm down.

"But I have to admit, that was some nice techniques you have." Yusei compliments about Senna's comeback and Kiryu smiles at her, happy that his angel is alright.

"Do you guys believe it is too early to celebrate? I'm not giving up that easily until I get that treasure." Abon whispers as he readies a dagger and charges towards Senna, whose back is facing him. Kiryu, who notices Abon with a dagger, rushes towards Senna and gets her out of the way, slashing his left arm in the process. As for Abon, he moves too fast that his momentum causes him to fall out of an open window, but even if Yusei, Jack and Crow attempted to save him, it was too late for Abon as he fell out of the tower and fell into a lake. As Yusei checks for Abon from the window, he couldn't find any trace of him. As for Kiryu, his left arm suffered a harsh cut from Abon's dagger that could kill Senna if it weren't for him.

"Kiryu, your arm… I'm so sorry this happens to you." Senna apologizes as she blames herself for her unawareness for Abon's next move.

"It's just a scratch, remember what I told you when we both dueled in Satisfaction Town?"

"Death Gods don't die, right? But even if you can escape death so easily, you always get me worried about you, you're making me feel so weak…" When Senna is about to cry again, Kiryu places his right hand onto her cheek.

"As much as I never wanted to get you worried, I will never forgive myself if anything bad is to happen to you. That could make me feel useless." With his encouragement, Senna is able to force her tears back, telling herself that she can trust him.

"Now that everything is over, what are you going to do next?" Yusei asks Senna, in case these kinds of scenarios can happen.

"Now the burden Kusanagi has to endure is gone due to his freedom, the treasure's seal is no more so I'm sure I wouldn't be bothered by this matter. I guess I better start a new life as a normal person." Senna answers Yusei's question, being determined to leave her past behind and created new memories.

"So where are you going to stay? I sure hope you'll stay in Neo Domino City because not only the rest of Team 5Ds will be delighted to meet you, I will also take the pleasure in dueling you to show the world that I'm a better ruler than you would be." Jack hopes that she would actually choose to stay in Neo Domino City so that it will be easier for him to challenge her to a duel.

"As intriguing as the city sounds, I'm afraid I have to turn it down. I actually preferred to live in Satisfaction Town because you can stargaze at night so peacefully without any distractions, just like how I like it in here before it becomes known as the Hanging Gardens. Besides, I can visit the city anytime." As Senna tells the boys that she wants to stay in Satisfaction Town, Jack pouts.

"No use begging her to stick in the city, Jack. We can't force the Death God to abandon his angel he swore to protect, and in return, she can act as his Guardian Angel if he needs anything." As Senna blushes at what Yusei said, Jack reluctantly lets her have it her way.

"Aww, is the King jealous that the Lone Wolf gets the princess instead? Better be careful though, if you become too envious, you could end up like Kaito." Crow mocks him since getting a challenge from the princess is not going to be easy as she wants to live in Satisfaction Town. All Jack can do now is to punch Crow at the cranium as hard as he did to Bruno, much to Crow's dismay.

After treating Kiryu's arm, they all ride their respective Duel Runners, with Senna riding with Kiryu who was holding onto him with her dear life since it's her first time, before they arrive at the town, Yusei, Jack and Crow bid their farewells and took of to another direction.

"Kiryu, before we get back, can we stay here for a moment and watch the stars?" Senna makes her request as it is night and the stars are making their appearances, Kiryu stops his Duel Runner so they can gaze upon the stars.

"Mom, dad, I'm finally moving on, not as the princess but as your daughter. I hope you can bring yourself to forgive Kaito and I swear that will never happen to the next generations now that the seal is gone for good." After Senna talks to her parents who should be among the stars as her father told her, the Dragunity monsters, Meyrink, Lockon, Yayoi and Kusanagi all appear around them, nodding at her to acknowledge her as their master and possibly the new Queen of Dragon Unity, Kiryu also places his hand on hers and smiles to tell her she also has his supports, earning himself a quick peck on his lips by Senna, telling him that she'll remain as his angel as long as she lives.

"Man, I always like how actions speak louder than words." Lockon speaks to himself with awe as he watches Kiryu and Senna exchange gestures.

"Is Lockon always like that?" Kusanagi asks the others as Lockon's statement tends to bother him.

"Oh he _is_ like that. He has a soft spot for these kinds of scenes that he would complain if someone is to be a cock blocker, and strangely, he can bring in some popcorn too." Yayoi answers Kusanagi in an annoyed manner.

"Just how in heaven's name does he get popcorn?"

"Beats me, now that got me wondering, if Lockon has these kinds of soft spot, how he would react if they… um…" Yayoi is unable to bring herself to say it so she uses gestures to try to describe it but that kind of gesture does not escape a Paladin's eye.

"Yayoi! That's too much info! You could traumatize Kusanagi if you dare talk about it!" Meyrink yells at Yayoi she knows very well what Yayoi is about to say and that she treats Kusanagi like a child.

"I guess we can call it a night." Senna speaks first to say she is done stargazing. Kiryu can also tell that she is very tired so he nods in response so they continue riding home, to let Senna start a new life.

* * *

><p>Yay! This is the end of the "final" chapter. Now, I'm debating myself if I should add a bonus epilogue chapter. If you want it, you can add in your suggestion as you R&amp;R. I have two ideas in mind: 1) As I learned that Kiryu uses an Archfiend Deck based on chess pieces but they were taken away while he was at Sector Security, now is the time to get his old deck back. What he's going to do with the retrieved deck is your call. 2) Lotten is back for revenge so you know what I mean. I'll put all of your suggestions into account so I can start making a draft.<p> 


	8. Epilogue: Getting it Back

Now here is the Epilogue! I've been longing to finish this. I somehow want to blame my mother for being online all day, giving me no chance to work on it... Ah hell, in this chapter, I using the same strategy as the one used in _To Get the Truth_ chapter, but** two** duels are involved this time! I also decided to make Kiryu the main focus for the duels. ENJOY X3!

* * *

><p>At the Poppo Time Shop, Yusei, Crow and Jack are doing the usual thing: ensuring that their Duel Runners are in top condition. They were all so busy they didn't hear Aki and the twins burst into their home.<p>

"Hey! You guys free?" Rua called to them from the doorway but the maintenance is so loud that he couldn't be heard. Rua had no other choice but to approach to them and give at least one of them a scare. "GUYS!" It works, as Jack and Crow were startled that they were holding onto each other with their dear lives, with Jack carrying Crow. After knowing that it was just Rua and Ruka, and that they were holding onto each other, Jack reacted by immediately dropping Crow to the floor, making Crow mutter about not being so gentle.

"Sorry, we were quite busy so we couldn't hear you. What brings you here?" Yusei asks the twins after he apologized.

"Kiryu is here, and he's brought a friend with him." Aki replies.

"Yeah! His friend is so beautiful words can't describe her at all." Rua, who seems to go gaga about Kiryu's friend, is grinning madly as he daydreams about her.

"Kiryu's friend, you say?" Jack asks them and the twins nod. "Can you describe the friend he brought?"

"His friend looks as tall as Aki-nee-chan, she also has golden hair that falls as low as her knees and she wears a white coat." As Ruka describes her, Jack immediately dashes towards the door.

"Oh boy, here he goes again. He was wailing back there because he didn't get to challenge her and looks like he's taking today as the opportunity." Crow shouts as he remembers that incident in the Hanging Gardens. Not knowing what he was talking about, the twins shrug it off and left with Yusei and Crow to find Jack.

In the Café la Geen, Kiryu and Senna were having a drink and they were talking about many things. As Stephanie, the waitress at the café, saw the two smiling, she imagines herself with Jack doing the same thing, causing her to swoon at that thought, only to be interrupted by the sudden arrival of Jack himself.

"There you are! It's been two months since that day and now that you are here, you are to challenge me this instant!" Jack yells at Senna while pointing a finger at her. Senna shyly laughs at Jack's outburst while the others finally came as well.

"Jack, I thought you miss her so you should be giving her a bear hug, not yell at her!" Crow yells at Jack.

"Please, why would I miss her? She still owes me a duel."

"Then why are you praying that you two would cross paths again?" Jack is left speechless at this question. Crow smirks at his reaction. "You know that if you come around stalking her, a certain someone could kill you."

"Stalk her? Yeah right, I am a King and she is just a princess so she is more of a sister to me." While Jack and Crow are going to continue arguing, Senna bursts out laughing, causing everyone but Kiryu to give her an awkward look.

"I-I'm sorry… ahahaha… it's just that… hehe… you two are too hilarious… hehehe… when you argue…" Senna explains while she laughs in between until she finally cools down from her laughter. "At least I didn't forget about the duel, Jack, and I also see you as my brother, you had the same pride Kaito had. Besides, if people go around stalking me, I'll make sure they are taken care of."

"Miss, are they your duel monsters?" Ruka, who has the ability to see duel monsters' spirits, asks Senna.

"What the –! We didn't show ourselves to them, how is she able to see us?" Lockon shouts because he was the first one to react to her questions, with Meyrink, Yayoi and Senna putting on surprised looks on their faces. Yusei does not hesitate to introduce the twins and Aki to Senna as well as telling her and the Dragunity Paladins about Ruka's ability. "So she is like you guys but only she can see duel spirits? At least they are their friends so we can trust them." Senna agrees with Lockon while thinking about Rua's possible reaction.

"Ack! Ghosts! Get them away from me!" Rua screams as the Paladins make their appearance and clings onto Jack, who is the nearest to him.

"How rude, is that the respect you show to us duel spirits, especially the Dragunity monsters?" Yayoi complains at his reaction. "At least Crow's school-girl scream is better than that." Crow blushes in embarrassment as he remembers his own reaction towards them, making Jack snicker at him.

"How is your new life in Satisfaction Town?" Yusei ignores them while he asks Senna about the new life she intends to start after the Hanging Gardens incident.

"Better than before, now that the treasure's seal is out, no mysterious people are coming after me, Kiryu is also doing a good job protecting the town." Kiryu slightly blushes when Senna mentions about him and Lockon mutters about him also taking his time protecting her, earning himself a smack at his face by Yayoi in hopes of not making Kiryu a lot shyer. "Nico and West also agreed to letting me stay at their place to be my new home and I get to be a part-time singer so that every once a month, I am to sing a song or two for the people of the town but I have to think of a new song in case. Don't worry, I'll let you know when my next performance will be. One more thing, I'll let you know a secret: there is a certain song I know of very well but this song is a bonus one for him." Senna winks to let them know who she is talking about. "Besides, this song is the reason we're together and I'll explain it in full detail later."

"So you became a songstress?" Aki asks Senna and she nods. "Kiryu, since you heard of her sing, how does she sound like?"

"You'll have to hear her sing if you want to know." Kiryu answers her while he avoids spoiling them about Senna's angelic singing voice. It seems that Aki is also able to get along with Senna easily as they are talking about girl-related topics. After they chatted about Senna's new life in Satisfaction Town, Senna paid for the drinks so that they can leave to tour her and Kiryu around Neo Domino.

"Hey, is that girl wearing an over-length white coat?" A random man asks another man as they arrive at the Sector Security Bureau, although Kiryu still can remember the times he spent being tortured in there but his facial features do not escape Senna's eyes that she calmed him down by holding onto his hand.

"You're right, that white coat could only mean that she is the princess of the Yamato Family. Why is she here? Or better yet, why is that criminal Kiryu Kyosuke with her? She deserves someone better than him, like a nobleman." The second random man makes his statement that causes Kiryu to feel worse and that made both Lockon and Yayoi want to beat up those two men, making Meyrink surprised that the two agreed with each other for the first time.

"Kiryu, don't mind them, you may be a criminal but that mark you have meant nothing to me." Senna tries to cheer him up knowing that their statements could affect him.

"It's not like that, I nearly killed an officer from the Sector Security if it weren't for Yusei to stop me. I acted like your once corrupted brother and attempted to beat Yusei." Senna's eyes widened upon learning a dark past that happened before she knew him, and the reactions of the other people with them proved that it is true, thus reminding her of how a memory could haunt forever and her experience with Kaito lets her understand this.

"It is unbearable to think about it, but you were given a second chance to start over so the past's a past. It's also hard for me to forget the day my mother and brother died but Kaito encouraged me to live for the future so I encourage you to do the same. Don't bother what they say, you may be a nobody to them but you are my hero to me." As Senna begs, Kiryu once again remembered his time in Crash Town and how he regained his will to live due to Yusei, Nico, West and their father so he thanks her for reminding him with a kiss on her forehead. Lockon swoons at his gesture, causing Rua to ask Yayoi the same thing Kusanagi asked her before.

"You're Kiryu Kyosuke, right?" A Sector Security officer came to them.

"Yes, Dako, that's him. That criminal mark is never mistaken." Another officer, who was carrying a security tracker, answers Dako's question.

"I'm not asking you, Walden." Dako glares at Walden who just shrugs at him. "Anyways, I've been looking for you, Kiryu."

"What do you want with him? You're not intending to take him back, are you?" Yusei asks them with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Take him away? No, no, no. We're here to make a deal." Kato raises his hands in a defensive manner and the word deal got everyone wondering. "I'm just wondering if you remember this." Dako holds up an **Archfiend General** card, making Kiryu, Yusei, Jack and Crow surprised. "Hmm, seems like your reactions say you know of this deck."

"Why are you holding onto my old deck?" Kiryu calmly asks Dako but is frustrated that he has his deck while he thought he lost it in the Sector Security Facility.

"For your information, I earned it. As the best officer, I was given this deck but it cannot be mine for good unless I beat the previous owner in a duel. I don't know why they give me this boring task just to get my hands on this deck as you are out of town." When Dako sees Senna, he smirks, knowing what to prompt him to duel seriously. "Since I was made to do something worthless to earn this deck, I believe I deserve an additional reward. Since the princess of the Yamato Family is here, I know what I want, how about you give me your **Dragunity Arma Leyvaten** and **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn** cards?"

"No, you can't do that, the Dragunity Armas were known to be my brother's most treasured ones among the Dragunity monsters. You can't even split them too, Leyvaten and Mystletainn are like brothers to each other." Dako smirks again as he expected her reaction.

"Alright, I'll be kind enough to let you keep your Dragunity Armas so I'll need to remake this deal: If you win, Kiryu, I'll return you this deck as I was ordered to; but if I win, the princess comes with me, forever." The girls gasped at Dako's conditions. "It's not that bad, I wanted the Armas but the princess is so insistent at keeping them so I rather take the whole package to prove that I earned the deck permanently."

"I'm not going to let you take her away and claim her to be yours." Kiryu is motivated to get his old deck back and to prevent Senna from being forced to be with him.

"Wait, I'm going to help." Senna steps in to provide assistance. "I'm in the line for this and I don't want to go with Dako."

"Suit yourself, so I can make Walden assist me too, he's pretty rusty and I want to shape him up." Dako points at Walden and treats him like a novice, with Walden giving a disapproving look.

"I wish we could help them but we can't." Yayoi appears behind the twins, followed by Meyrink and Lockon.

"Why is that?" Aki whispers to Yayoi to avoid looking suspicious.

"Che, she was forced to prove her worthiness to be the next leader of the Yamato Family by dueling without the help from us or Kusanagi, her first duel doesn't count." Lockon explained to them.

"Even Kusanagi doesn't like the idea, we were appointed to be her guardians whereas Kusanagi made himself join her as she broke the seal. We had no idea what made her duel with such a disadvantageous condition." Meyrink worriedly wonders and wishes for the other Dragunity monsters to be able to put her through this situation. Before the duel between Kiryu and Senna against Dako and Walden starts, a crowd is formed in hopes of watching the last Dragunity-using duelist in action and even Jack is about to watch intently so he can think about her abilities while dueling.

"Duel!" Senna, Kiryu, Dako and Walden said at the same time as they are all ready.

**Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 4000, Dako's and Walden's LP: 4000**

"Since you put my old deck and Senna on the line, it'll be fair if I start this." Kiryu exclaimed with Dako shrugging in response. "Draw, I play **Infernity Launcher**. Since I can assume that I know nothing of Walden's deck, I'll play **Card Destruction**, so Walden and I have to discard everything and draw the same number of cards we discarded." Walden does not hesitate to do as he is told. "Due to its effect, I was made handless for the time being so I can use the effect of **Infernity Archfiend (ATK:1800, DEF: 1200)** that I just drew and Special Summon him in Attack Position. Next, I set three cards so that I can activate **Infernity Launcher**'s second effect, allowing me to send it to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon **Infernity Necromancer (ATK: 0, DEF: 2000)** in Defense Position and **Infernity Beetle (ATK: 1200, DEF: 0)** in Attack Position. I then use **Infernity Beetle**'s effect to release it and Special Summon two more of itself in Attack Position. Before I end my turn, I use **Infernity Necromancer**'s ability to Special Summon **Infernity Beetle (ATK: 1200, DEF: 0) **from the Graveyard."

"Cool! Kiryu's able to bring in five monsters on his first turn!" Rua shouts with awe as he watches the duel.

"That is the power of his handless combo, when I saw him duel in Crash Town, it took him just the third turn to finish this. Heh, seems like he also becomes really serious as his angel unknowingly becomes involved in this bet." Yusei states about Kiryu's talent in dueling and his motivation to win this.

"You're just summoning five monsters in one go cause you got scared, knowing your own deck. It's my turn and I draw! I play **Terraforming** to get myself a Field Spell called **Pandemonium** from my Deck. In case you intend to destroy my first one, I play another **Terraforming** to get another **Pandemonium** from my Deck. Obviously, I'll activate the **Pandemonium** Field Spell. I'll explain what it can do so hime-sama can understand: some Archfiend monsters require us to pay a certain amount of Life Points during our Standby Phases and that is where this Field Spell comes into the picture so we don't need to pay them. Also, each time a player's Archfiend monsters are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, that player can add an Archfiend monster from their Deck to their Hand that has a lower level than the destroyed card."

"I don't need its effect, I make use of Dragons and Winged-Beasts and I'm not going to let a couple of demons scare me."

"Hahahahaha! Dear princess, you really amuse me and that makes me want to marry you once I win this duel." As Dako mentions about his fantasy, Senna reacts with disgust, Rua and Crow are laughing their heads off as they imagined what that will be like, Aki and Ruka give disapproving looks, Lockon gives a I-think-I'm-gonna-be-sick look and Yayoi is listing ways to murder Dako in case he actually wins. "I'm going to summon **Archfiend Soldier (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500)** in Attack Mode and I'll command it to beat that **Infernity Archfiend** to a pulp!" When **Archfiend Soldier** is given a command, he draws his sword and charges towards his target and slashes Kiryu's **Infernity Archfiend**, destroying it in the process. But Senna is able to notice that **Archfiend Soldier** seems to be reluctant to attack his former master. "Humph, easy, I'll just put this card down and call it a turn.

**Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 3900, Dako's and Walden's LP: 4000**

"It looks like Kiryu's old deck actually missed him, I have to find a way to end this." Senna thought to herself upon seeing **Archfiend General's** reaction. "I'm not going to falter that easily, my turn, draw! I summon **Dragunity Tribus (ATK: 500, DEF: 300)** in Attack Mode and that activates his ability, letting me send a Dragon Type monster that is at most level three to the Graveyard so I'll send **Dragunity Brandistock** there. Then I'll send **Dragunity Tribus** to the Grave in order to Special Summon **Dragunity Arma Mystletainn (ATK: 2100, DEF: 1500)** in Attack Mode. Thanks to his ability, upon summoning Mystletainn, I can get **Dragunity Brandistock** from my Graveyard and equip it to him, giving Mystletainn the ability to attack two times during Battle Phase."

"Alright! That means they'll be able to finish them in this turn!" Crow exclaims, reminding him of how his Blackwings combine themselves to make a good team, just as how Senna's dragon-uniting ability makes her a deadly duelist.

"Mystletainn, attack the **Archfiend Soldier**!" Mystletainn charges towards **Archfiend Soldier** and cuts through him, destroying him.

**Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 3900, Dako's and Walden's LP: 3800**

"Next, I'll use Kiryu's first **Infernity Beetle** to give you a Direct Attack!"

"My, my, you are one feisty woman, I like it. But I activate my trap, **Call of the Haunted**, which lets me Special Summon **Archfiend Soldier (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500)** in Attack Position!"

"I've anticipated it and that is why I saved Mystletainn's second attack for him." As the first **Infernity Beetle** stops its attack, Mystletainn takes its place by throwing Brandistock at **Archfiend Soldier** and destroys it once again.

**Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 3900, Dako's and Walden's LP: 3600**

"Then I'll use the remaining two **Infernity Beetles** to give you a Direct Attack!" The two beetles then fly towards Dako and drain his Life Points as they attacked. "I'll then throw a face-down and end my turn."

**Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 3900, Dako's and Walden's LP: 1200**

"That was a close call, it's my turn and I draw! I'll start by playing the **Final Flame** Spell Card, inflicting 600 Life Points from you!" As the Spell Card is used, a wall of fire surrounds Senna, draining her Life Points.

**Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 3300, Dako's and Walden's LP: 1200**

"I set a monster and a card and end my turn." Walden says as he makes his move.

"Senna, are you okay?" Kiryu asks Senna due to the flame directed only to her because once the flame dissipates, Senna is coughing out the smoke.

"I'm fine, it's minor, I believe it is time we end this." Senna coughs one last time and Kiryu nods at her.

"It's time to get my worth, my turn, draw. I'll just use Mystletainn to attack that face-down of yours." When Mystletainn stabs at the card, it is revealed to be **Mother Grizzly (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000)**.

"I use **Mother Grizzly**'s special ability as it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Water monster with 1500 ATK or less from my Deck in Attack Mode!"

"Freeze, I activate my trap, **Chivalry**, since it is now Battle Phase, I can use it to negate your monster's effect." When that happens, Walden and Dako are pushed to a corner. "Since you made Mystletainn one of the few reasons Senna becomes involved in this, I'll make Mystletainn land a Direct Attack at you and just to be safe, I play **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy that set card of yours." When a miniature tornado appears and destroys the card, which was revealed to be **Michizure**, Mystletainn slashes at Walden, ending the duel.

**Kiryu's and Senna's LP: 3300, Dako's and Walden's LP: 0**

"It can't be, I lost? I demand a rematch!" Dako yells at Kiryu.

"But you lost, so it's over." Senna tells Dako.

"But that was unfair for me! Walden is just a rookie and I know little of your new deck! Also, Walden should have used that set card to get rid of your monster! I demand a rematch one-on-one! I promise, in this rematch, the princess is not at this stake, but _your_ new deck!" Dako yells at Kiryu.

"You really want to gamble, don't you? Fine, I'll take you on." Kiryu gets himself ready for the second round.

"Wait, it could be a trick, or worse, if you lose this one, this duel is going to cost you your current deck." Yusei tries to make Kiryu reconsider.

"My decks are at stake this time, I _have_ to do this."

"Let's begin and since you kindly accepted this rematch, I'll let you go first."

**Kiryu's LP: 4000, Dako's LP: 4000**

"Fine, draw. I play **Into the Void** as I have at least three cards in my hand so I can draw one more. I throw four face-downs and activate one of the face-downs: **Card Destruction**. You know what to do next." Dako and Kiryu discard all of their cards and draw the same number of cards they discarded. "I summon **Infernity Beast (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200)** in Attack Mode and end my turn. One more thing, due to **Into the Void**, I am to discard all cards I have in my Hand to the Graveyard."

"I'll make sure I will win this one. My turn! Draw! I use **Terraforming** to get my **Pandemonium** Field Spell from my Deck and I play this Field Spell. Then I set a monster and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn, draw. I summon **Infernity Beetle (ATK: 1200, DEF: 0)** in Attack Position and I can use its effect to release it and Special Summon two more in Attack Mode onto my Field. Now I attack your monster with **Infernity Beast** and since I have no cards in my hand, you can't activate your trap, even if you don't have one now." However, the monster reveals itself to be **Desrook Archfiend (ATK: 1100, DEF: 1800) **so that a reflected damage is given to Kiryu instead.

**Kiryu's LP: 3800, Dako's LP: 4000**

"Looks like I have to use my trap** Infernity Break** to destroy it once I remove **Infernity Mirage** from play."

"Hold it! I activate **Desrook Archfiend**'s effect, I roll a dice and if the result is three, that card of yours is negated. Walden! You have a dice, right? Roll it!" Walden gets his dice and goes towards Yusei in order to be fairer, as the he rolled it, Walden's head shakes to the side to tell him that the result is not three, therefore, **Infernity Break**'s effect is not negated.

"Now that monster is out, I can land a Direct Attack at you with my two **Infernity Beetles**. Now I end my turn."

**Kiryu's LP: 3800, Dako's LP: 1600**

"You'll pay for it. My turn! Draw! Darn, I'll just set a monster and end my turn."

"Heh, my turn, draw. Because I'm handless now, I reveal my **Infernity Archfiend (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200)** which is currently in my hand so I can Special Summon it in Attack Position. Then I use my monster's second ability to add another **Infernity Archfiend (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200)** and summon it in Attack Position. Then I'll let **Infernity Archfiend** to attack that monster." When **Infernity Archfiend** attacks, the monster reveals itself to be **Desrook Archfiend (ATK: 1100, DEF: 1800) **again but no damage is inflicted this time. "Looks like I have to change the beetles to Defense Mode and I end my turn."

"He seems to be holding back, I know he has a powerful monster but why bring in **Infernity Archfiend** instead?" Yusei wonders and he knows of a certain Infernity monster that can break through 1800 DEF.

"I hope he has something in mind. He could lose his Infernity monsters if he loses." Senna worries and she is also aware so that Aki places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"At least I'm still standing. My turn, draw! My Field Spell saves me from my monster's payment so my Life Point is still intact. I release my **Desrook Archfiend **to summon **Skull Archfiend of Lightning (ATK: 2500, DEF: 1200)**. Now I use it to attack your **Infernity Archfiend**!" From what Senna can see, Skull Archfiend also seems to be as reluctant as **Archfiend Soldier** from their previous duel as Skull Archfiend destroys Kiryu's monster.

**Kiryu's LP: 3100, Dako's LP: 1600**

"Hehehe, with my ace here, those decks are going to be mine. I end my turn."

"Draw, I can't do much so I'll set a card and switch my other Attack Position monsters to Defense Position and call it a turn."

"A sitting duck, are you? Don't worry, I'll make it end soon enough. My turn, draw! My Field Spell saves me from making this payment my monster needs. I summon **Archfiend Soldier (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500) **in Attack Mode and then I'll make my soldier destroy your Archfiend and my Skull Archfiend shall destroy your Beast!" Two more of Kiryu's monsters are destroyed this time, causing nearly all of the others to worry if he will lose his second deck for good. "I'll throw a face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw… I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Hahahahah! You look pathetic now! My darling princess, look how worthless he is, I hope you can reconsider being with me instead of him!" As Dako makes his claim, Senna glares at him that Yayoi is getting her list of ways to murder Dako and sharing it with Lockon and Meyrink, who approved of the list. "My turn! Draw! Again, my Field Spell saves me from making this payment. "I summon **Darkbishop Archfiend (ATK: 300, DEF: 1400) **in Attack Mode and then I play a trap, **Call of the Haunted**, to Special Summon **Archfiend General (ATK: 2100, DEF: 800) **in Attack Mode!"

"Not happening, I play a trap, **Hero's Rule 2**, negating a card effect that targets the Graveyard."

"My, you are lucky to be able to survive this one. Oh well, I use my Darkbishop and my Soldier to attack your insects!" After the beetles are destroyed, Kiryu is left wide open for a direct hit. "Now my Skull Archfiend attacks you directly and I shall end my turn."

**Kiryu's LP: 600, Dako's LP: 1600**

"I won't lose a deck for the second time, I haven't got a peace of my mind yet! Draw! I activate my trap, **Call of the Haunted**, and Special Summon **Infernity Destroyer (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000)** in Attack Mode!"

"What? How did that monster end up in the Graveyard, unless…" As Dako is surprised by the sudden appearance of **Infernity Destroyer**, he remembers Kiryu using **Card Destruction **and **Into the Void** during his first turn, causing him to believe that **Infernity Destroyer **was discarded from his hand at that time.

"I set a card first and I'll make my monster attack your Soldier!" **Infernity Destroyer **charges towards **Archfiend Soldier** and destroys it as the Soldier's sword broke.

**Kiryu's LP: 600, Dako's LP: 900**

"This is the power of the Lone Spirit, now I activate **Infernity Destroyer**'s ability, when I have no cards in my hand and when **Infernity Destroyer** destroyed a monster, you take 1600 damage."

**Kiryu's LP: 600, Dako's LP: 0**

"Impossible, I lost, again?" Dako kneels in defeat.

"You know the deal, hand it over." Kiryu reminds him of the deal so that Dako hands him the deck in defeat.

"That was sweet! You nailed him! We almost thought you'll lose your second deck." Crow cheered him.

"Good job beating him twice." Jack compliments him.

"At least you got what you thought you lost, nice dueling." Yusei adds on and Kiryu responds by connecting his fist with Yusei's. "It's nearly night time, I have one more place to show you before you and Senna return to Satisfaction Town." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yusei, Crow, Jack, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Kiryu and Senna arrive at a place where the city of Neo Domino can be seen clearly. The circuit, the city lights and the main buildings can be easily seen from where they are.

"It looks beautiful." Senna comments on the scenery.

"Yep, I heard you like stargazing and this happens to be the perfect place when you're in Neo Domino city." Yusei notes that.

"I'll keep that in mind and yes, Jack, I'm sorry I can't duel you today, if it weren't for Dako and Walden to come in, we would have plenty of time to duel." Senna turns to Jack as she mentioned about the duel.

"I'll make them pay for ruining this chance, remember this, the next time we will duel will be in the town you live in, the day you have your singing performance, so be ready after your show." Jack makes his vow to be able to duel her the next time they meet.

"Looking forward to it." Before Jack continues, something is thrown at him. Suspecting Crow has something to do with it, he starts chasing him. Senna laughs as she saw the others: Yusei and Aki are having some alone time, Jack chasing Crow, who got Rua involved and Ruka is laughing about it, Meyrink, Yayoi and Lockon are playing a card game, although no one knew how did the cards appear just like the way Lockon gets his popcorn. When she notices Kiryu standing by a tree, she walks towards him. "Now that you get your old deck back, I was wondering, what will you do with it?"

"I was doing some thinking about it. And then I thought about it." Senna looks at him with curiosity, from what she is thinking, he has been with the Infernity deck as long as with his Archfiend deck and he must have missed his old deck as much as his former monsters missed him so he wouldn't abandon them so easily but things could get messy if he decides to combine them. "I'm thinking of giving this deck to my first child so he/she can start dueling and experience it."

"First child?" Senna is confused by his plan with his Archfiend deck.

"Yes, I bet you know what I mean." When Kiryu looks at her in the eye with a straight face, Senna blushes heavily upon realizing the hidden meaning in his statement, that she covers her face with her hands immediately.

"Ack! What makes you get such thoughts at times like this! You're embarrassing me!" Senna's exclamation gets the attention from everyone else that they stop with what they are doing to wonder what makes Senna embarrassed. Kiryu places his hands on Senna's and removes them from covering her face, reddish due to her blushes.

"Hahahaha, you look adorable when you're blushing, but I've made up my mind." As Kiryu compliments her cuteness in that state with a smile, his face becomes serious again.

"B-b-but I not s-sure about i-it, I mean, w-will it l-l-last?" Senna stutters by the thought of it. Kiryu gives her a light kiss for that.

"I'm serious, I'll protect you as much as I protect Satisfaction Town so we can be together as long as we live." Knowing him very well, Senna gives him a light smile to show her confidence in him.

"Kiryu and Senna, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Crow and Rua chanted, making them blush about it. Ironically, the two are standing by a tree and Kiryu did give her a light kiss, reminding them of the night Senna sang her song to him. Due to another cock blocker, Lockon got really frustrated that he got his sniper rifle and started to shoot at them, causing them to hide in fear, with Lockon shouting how much he hated when people interrupted romantic moments, causing everyone to laugh at this scenery.

"I wonder if they believe Lockon's shot are real. Senna is clearly not a Psychic." Aki asks Yusei, who shrugs in response.

Then everyone enjoy this moment until everyone went to their respective homes. Senna would remind herself about her duel with Jack and her performance in town. But she has other things to think about as she happily cuddles onto Kiryu while they were riding home.

* * *

><p>Wish I can think of a better ending... but at least I'm done with it. I can add some extra Epilogue chapters if you want, just say the word and I'm on it. Thanks for reading it, even if you didn't comment. Bye-bi~!<p> 


	9. Epilogue II: Rivals Born

I knew that some are looking forward for the duel between Jack Atlas and Senna Yamato but work got me too occupied that I never had the time to work on it... Since today was my day off, I've dedicated my time to work on it and it's finally done. I would have made the sequel of it but I got pretty lazy because of work :(. So take your time and enjoy this chapter XD.

* * *

><p>It is the day of the performance that the whole Team 5Ds goes to Satisfaction Town not only to watch a small concert there, but for Jack Atlas to fulfill his wish: To duel Senna Yamato. On the way, Jack was busy either boasting about how he can finally duel her or dueling Crow as Yusei mentioned her Dragunity deck is similar to Crow's Blackwing deck, much to Crow's dismay that they had to duel at about every ten minutes, making the others impatient as they might miss the concert, leaving Crow and Yusei no other options but to confiscate his deck for a while until they arrive.<p>

As soon as they arrive at Satisfaction Town, the citizens seem to be busy preparing for a special event. The women are decorating the stage; the men are making sure the stage is in top shape; even the children are helping by bringing in the decorations the women are using, they all have one thing in common and that is that they are looking forward to this concert.

"Yusei ni-chan, you came!" A familiar childish voice rings into Yusei's ears that when he turned around, he found West carrying some things. "I knew you would come! Kiryu ni-chan always mentioned you would come."

"I knew that we wouldn't want to miss this so we had to come. Actually, only Jack is looking forward to the duel so we got here pretty late." Yusei replies by rubbing his head and comes into a whisper as he mentions about Jack.

"Don't worry, you're just in time. Onee-chan's helping Senna nee-chan getting her dress ready and I'm helping Kiryu ni-chan bring in some tools. You can come with me to see him." The gang decided to help a bit so the concert can start early and that they seated themselves as soon as the job's done. However, the only impatient one is Jack and everyone knows why, at least Aki managed to make him quiet because she and the twins were looking forward to it that if Jack keeps on whining during the performance, neither of them would be able to hear Senna and that they knew who to blame for this ruckus.

"Hello, everybody!" Nico greets the audience, gaining their attention. "I knew that you were waiting for this day to come so sorry for the wait but the time has come!" Most of the audience cheers for the start of it. "Before I introduce our singer, let me introduce the song she will sing today. We all know that every song she sings has a special meaning or message as you would put it and that today's song is called Dreams of an Absolution." While Nico makes the introduction, she pulls out a watch. "Oops, I must have gone overboard. And now, the time is here, here comes Senna Yamato singing Dreams of an Absolution!" The audience cheers even louder as Senna enters the stage wearing a white sleeveless dress that falls as low as her ankles and she also wears a pair of white elbow length gloves that also has an additional sleeve on it, making that part fall off as she moves her arms. Senna takes a deep breath and starts her song as the music plays.

_**(And every night, I lay awake)**_

_**(I find no conclusion)**_

_**(And every night it stays the same)**_

_**(In my dream of an absolution)**_

_**In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?**_

_**All your troubles, are they all what they seem?**_

_**Look around you, then you may realize**_

_**All the preachers, all with their lies**_

_**And I might know of our future**_

_**But then you still control the past**_

_**Only you know if you'll be together**_

_**Only you know if we shall last**_

_**In the night light, do you still feel your pain?**_

_**For the valor, you wait, it never came**_

_**If you were able, would you go change the past?**_

_**To mend a faux pas with one last chance**_

_**And I might know of our future**_

_**But then you still control the past**_

_**Only you know if you'll be together tonight**_

_**'Cause every night I will save your life**_

_**And every night I will be with you**_

_**Cause every night I still lay awake**_

_**And I dream of an absolution**_

_**Cause every night I will make it right**_

_**And every night I will come to you**_

_**But every night it just stays the same**_

_**In my dream of an absolution**_

_**In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?**_

_**All your triumph, and all you'll ever be**_

_**Look around you, then you may realize**_

_**Happiness lies trapped in misery**_

_**And who knows what of our future**_

_**We can all try to change the past**_

_**Only you know if you'll be together tonight**_

_**'Cause every night I will save your life**_

_**And every night I will be with you**_

_**'Cause every night I still lay awake**_

_**And I dream of an absolution**_

_**'Cause every night I will make it right**_

_**And every night I will come to you**_

_**But every night it just stays the same**_

_**In my dream of an absolution**_

_**'Cause every night I will save your life**_

_**And every night I will be with you**_

_**'Cause every night I still lay awake**_

_**And I dream of an absolution**_

_**'Cause every night I will make it right**_

_**And every night I will come to you**_

_**But every night it just stays the same**_

_**In my dream of an absolution**_

_**And you'll see (and you'll see)**_

_**What you'll be (what you'll be)**_

_**And you'll see (and you'll see)**_

_**All you can be (all you can be)**_

_**Oh (oh)**_

_**'Cause every night (every night)**_

_**And every night (and every night)**_

_**And every night (and every night)**_

_**I will dream (I will dream)**_

_**And you'll see (and you'll see)**_

_**(Yeah) That this is my dream (all you can be)**_

_**And you'll see**_

_**Every night (all you can) (oh)**_

_**I will always dream (yay)**_

_**'Cause every night (every night)**_

_**And every night (and every night)**_

_**And every night (and every night)**_

_**I will dream (I will dream)**_

As soon as this ends, the audience once again cheered and at the same time, while Senna is still waving to them, a couple of people are pushing a slightly shy Kiryu, who is carrying a bouquet of white roses, to the stage. And once he gets close enough, he gives her the bouquet and Senna accepts it happily and gives him a hug, making more than half of the audience whistle for this gesture, including those of Team 5Ds. Later that night, after Senna changes to her normal clothes, they go to Kiryu's house for dinner.

"Wow, you're so cool up there! I could love your songs soon enough!" Rua excitedly praises her.

"Yeah, I'm glad we managed to come here on time. Jack has always been holding us back just to get prepared for the duel he's so obsessed with." Aki added.

"Hehe, again with the duel issues?" Senna nervously asks Jack.

"What do you expect? I was looking forward to this since you last came to Neo Domino City." Jack retorts. "You better be ready because I've been training with more intensity!"

"Of course she's ready to take you on! Senna nee-chan also helps Kiryu ni-chan defend the town so she can take on you." West screams at Jack with excitement.

"West, it isn't necessary to say all that." Senna says it with nervousness. "But if you're so intent on dueling me, we can do that now. But don't expect me to hold back because you're a guest."

"Bring it, princess!" As Jack finally gets his wish, everyone went outside as Jack and Senna get their respective duel disks and decks.

"Duel!" Jack and Senna yell.

**Senna's LP: 8000, Jack's LP: 8000**

"As I'm the guest, I'll start, I draw! I discard **Dark Bug** from my Hand to Special Summon **Power Giant (ATK: 2000, DEF: 0)** in Attack Position but due to his effect, **Power Giant** becomes Level 5 as **Dark Bug** is Level 1." A crystallized giant appears, looking very ready to fight. "Then I set a monster and a card and end my turn."

"I'm ready to bring in the duel monsters that have been with my family in generations so I'm not going to hold back as well. Draw! I play two **Dragon Mastery** cards from my Hand, allowing me to pick two monsters I have and equip them with a Dragon Type "Dragunity" monster from my Hand. Also, a monster equipped with at least one "Dragunity" monster will gain 500 ATK. Next, I use **Cards of Consonance** to be able to draw two cards in exchange of a Dragon Type tuner monster with at most 1000 ATK, in which **Dragunity Aklys** fits the bill. Now I summon **Dragunity Dux (ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000)** in Attack Position. And by his effect, I can pick Aklys from my Graveyard and equip it to him." Dux appears with Aklys coming out of the Graveyard, transforming into a spear, flying towards Dux.

"Not so fast, I activate **Bottomless Trap Hole**, destroying Dux and removing him from play!" As Jack plays his set card, Senna is surprised and with that, Dux fell into the hole and Aklys disappearing due to Dux's loss.

"I'll just have to set two cards and end my turn."

"I'll show you power is everything! My turn, draw! I summon **Power Breaker (ATK: 1900, DEF: 0)** in Attack Position!" Jack's summoned monster appears, looking as ready as the giant he also had.

"Oh no, with this, Senna-san is going to be hit very badly." Nico worries about Senna for her only defense has been destroyed.

"Don't be really cocky, Jack, cause I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine. I play **Bottomless Trap Hole**! Destroying your Breaker and removing it from play!"

"Che, you may have removed my third monster, but this still doesn't save you from two direct attacks. I Flip Summon **Dark Resonator (ATK: 1300, DEF: 300)** in Attack Position! Now I'll attack you directly with all my monsters and end my turn!" As Jack declares his attack, the giant smashes the ground and the resonator creates a wave, depleting a lot of her Life Points.

**Senna's LP: 4500, Jack's LP: 8000**

"This isn't good, Senna nee-chan lost nearly half of her Life Points." West begins to worry as well due to witnessing the duel between Kiryu and Yusei that he feared Senna might lose as well.

"I didn't expect you to be this straight forward. Instead of Synchro Summoning your **Red Dragon Archfiend**, you decided to bring in more damage by keeping them both. But I better make sure your dragon wouldn't come. My turn, draw! I summon **Dragunity Pilum (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000) **in Attack Position and using the effect of one of my **Dragon Mastery** Continuous Spell Card, I can equip Pilum with Aklys in my Hand." Aklys comes out of her Hand, transforms into a spear and connects itself onto Pilum's back. "Since two **Dragon Mastery** cards are in play, Pilum's ATK raises by 1000, besting your giant, now I can finish off your powerhouse with Pilum!"

**Senna's LP: 4500, Jack's LP: 7800**

"If I were him, I better bring out the dragon to have better defense but he was intent on beating the princess to get it right." Dragunity Paladin Yayoi appears as she makes this statement, with the other two Paladins appearing to agree with her.

"Oh well, I can only end my turn now."

"I'm just getting warmed up, draw! I play **Giant Trunade**, returning all cards in the Spell/Trap Zone back to the owner's Hands, and then I set a monster and put my **Dark Resonator** in Defense Position and end my turn."

"Why would Jack use the **Giant Trunade** now? I just don't get it." Dragunity Paladin Lockon is confused about Jack's action.

"Maybe he's losing his sense of judgment?" Dragunity Paladin Meyrink suggests.

"I don't know what you are up to, draw. I play my two **Dragon Mastery** cards and use one of my **Dragon Mastery**'s effects to equip Pilum with Aklys." As Senna activates the effect, the process repeats itself. "Then I summon **Dragunity Tribus (ATK: 500, DEF: 300)** in Attack Position." A robe wearing Dragunity member appears with Pilum. "With Tribus' effect, I send** Dragunity Partisan **from my Deck to my Graveyard. Since **Dark Resonator** can avoid being destroyed by battle once, I'll attack it with my two monsters!" Both Pilum and Tribus attack **Dark Resonator**, destroying it. "Now I'll set a card and call it a turn."

"Now this is getting interesting, draw! I release the set monster to summon **Power Giant (ATK: 2000, DEF: 0)** in Attack Position and then I'll attack Tribus with my giant!" As the mentioned giant is summoned, it immediately crushes Tribus.

**Senna's LP: 2800, Jack's LP: 7800**

"I end my turn and victory will be mine!" Jack boasts, believing he is at a good advantage despite Pilum being stronger than his giant.

"Now this is the time I'm going all out. Draw! I activate my Field Spell **Dragon Ravine**!" The place is now transformed into a mountain with an evening sun and skies filled with Dragon Type Dragunity monsters. "With the Field Spell's effect, by discarding a card I have, I can draw **Dragunity Dux **(ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000)**** to my Hand so I can summon him in Attack Position. And with his effect, I can grab **Dragunity Phalanx** in which I discarded with **Dragon Ravine**'s effect and equip Phalanx to Dux." As Dux is summoned, Phalanx appears from the Graveyard and Dux hops onto Phalanx. "I also activate Phalanx's effect, due to being an equip card, I can Special Summon **Dragunity Phalanx (ATK: 500, DEF: 1100)** in Attack Position." With Senna's command, Dux gets out of Phalanx so Phalanx becomes a monster instead of equipment. Dux and Phalanx turn to Senna with Dux nodding to her, telling her they are ready. "Now I'm going to tune my Level 4 **Dragunity Dux **with my Level 2 **Dragunity Phalanx. **The heroic spear that has self-defensive purposes, use that reason to fight in order to protect! Synchro Summon! Defend with all you have,** Dragunity Knight Gae Bulg (ATK: 2000, DEF: 1100)**!" A matured **Dragunity Partisan** appears with **Dragunity Dux **in white armor riding it, forming Gae Bulg.

"Looks like Senna prefers to use the other members to say she wouldn't neglect them. I'm beginning to admire the bond she shares with her deck." Yusei comments as Senna calls a different one instead of the usual.

"Now Pilum, attack that set monster!" As Pilum attacks, it is revealed to be **Sangan (ATK: 1000, DEF: 600)**.

"I activate **Sangan**'s ability! Due to being sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I can get **Synchro Magnet** from my Deck."

"Now I can attack you directly with Gae Bulg, Death Spear!" And that Gae Bulg charges head on towards Jack, depleting his Life Points in a considerate amount.

**Senna's LP: 2800, Jack's LP: 5600**

"Looks like the tables are turning, you never cease to amaze me, Senna, my angel." Kiryu whispers to himself.

"I'm going to end my turn here."

"I can't believe I'm the one being cornered. Not bad, Senna… draw! Che, I'll just have to set a monster and end my turn."

"It seems like Jack is struggling." Aki comments with Ruka nodding in agreement.

"Hooray, Senna nee-chan! Show him what you can do!" West cheers for her.

"Hey! Jack's way better than her! You can do it, Jack!" Rua argues with West their respective sisters have to stop them.

"Don't worry, West. I'll end this soon." Senna tells West and she turns to Jack. "Like what Yayoi said, you'd rather bring out your dragon instead of keeping the two monsters. My turn, draw! With my Field Spell, I discard a card to draw **Dragunity Militum (ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200)** and summon Militum in Attack Position." As Senna summons Militum, a female warrior makes her appearance holding a sword and a dagger in each of her hands. "With Militum's effect, I can Special Summon **Dragunity Aklys (ATK: 1000, DEF: 800)** from my Spell/Trap Zone."

"Another tuner monster? This isn't good…" Jack becomes shock as he says his statement.

"You got that right, now I'm going to tune my Level 4 **Dragunity Militum** with my Level 2 **Dragunity **Aklys. The dark spear that covers all that can be seen, use the darkness to seize your enemies at the perfect timing! Synchro Summon! Cover in**, Dragunity Knight Gae Dearg** **(ATK: 2400, DEF: 800)**!" As Gae Dearg makes its appearance, it reveals a matured **Dragunity Darkspear** with **Dragunity Legionnaire** being its rider. "Okay, now Gae Dearg, attack that set monster with your Crimson Exorcism!" Gae Dearg flies down and claws the set monster. "And now for Gae Bulg and Pilum to attack you directly!" Then the other two monsters charge at Jack, dealing a lot of damage to his Life Points. "Now I end my turn."

**Senna's LP: 2800, Jack's LP: 2200**

"Now this is going to be real painful, I won't lose to you! Draw! Great, I'll just set a monster and end my turn."

"It's time I end this, draw! Firstly, I attack that set monster with Gae Dearg, Crimson Exorcism!" Gae Dearg does it again with the currently set monster. "And for the finale, I attack directly with Gae Bulg. Also, I activate Gae Bulg's effect, by removing a Dragunity monster sleeping in my Graveyard from play, Gae Bulg gains the ATK of the removed from play monster and the monster I choose to remove from play is **Dragunity Tribus**! I'm sorry, Jack, it looks like you lost. Gae Bulg, Death Spear!" From Gae Bulg's effect, the blade part around its head glows and that it charges at Jack, making him lose the duel."

**Senna's LP: 2800, Jack's LP: 0**

"It's okay if you lost Jack, maybe next time we duel, we're definitely going to be able to summon our ace monsters." Senna offers her hand as she also offers him another chance, which Jack accepts it. "Oh, and by the way, you ought to learn how to control that prideful ego of yours." With that, Jack becomes speechless.

"You did it, Senna nee-chan! You finally won!" West runs towards Senna and wraps his arms around her waist.

"It's nothing, I just consider myself lucky."

"I like how you display your skills in dueling, it's somehow similar to your singing performance." Yusei makes his comment.

"Are you kidding me? That's how people of the Yamato Family duel, they show some grace in it." Jack retorts. "But I really am looking forward for our rematch."

After a few more hours, Team 5Ds left for Neo Domino City. Nico and West are now sleeping in their bedrooms whilst Kiryu is in the outskirts playing his harmonica, playing the tune of a very familiar song.

"I didn't know you know how to play the tune of Stardust Memory so easily." Senna states as she appears and sits beside him.

"How could I forget? You sang this song before we became together." Senna laughs lightly and lays her head onto his shoulder.

"The stars are really beautiful tonight." Senna cuts the silence.

"But not as beautiful as you are."

"You're being cheesy." Kiryu chuckles at her reaction.

"It doesn't hurt to try and besides, I'm not lying. Are you sure you're going to face Jack again?" At his question, Senna sits straight so she can look at him in the eye.

"I'm ready for him anytime." And with that she places a quick peck onto his cheek. Then the two continue stargazing while Kiryu continues playing the harmonica.

"She is moving on real quickly." From somewhere else, Yayoi makes her opinion.

"Yep, after the incident she had with Abon, she's making improvement. And thanks to him, her trauma is not bothering her at all." Meyrink makes her statement.

"But I'm kinda worried, if something is to happen to him like what happen to everyone, what is going to happen?" Lockon worriedly wonders about it.

"No need to worry, Lockon, as long as we Dragunity monsters are standing strong, we will be able to protect the princess and those she cares the most." As Kusanagi states this, the other Dragunity monsters agree. "We will be ready for whatever is coming for Senna."

* * *

><p>I forgot to mention that it also features a songfic and due to being in a hurry, I never had the time to do some extra research. Since this song has a meaning, I hope you can see some connection. This chapter also seemed to be a rush but I bet you know why.<p>

The Synchro Summon chants also happen to be made up on the spot and I took some time researching the origins of their names and to make up a chant to make it sound fitting for their names.

If you ask me, yes, I used TF5 to remake this duel and to be fair, I had Mimicry pose as Senna for me because some of you might want Jack to win plus my draw seems to be unlucky these days... I also tried to be a bit more descriptive for the duel effects that I sometimes struggle with it.

Oh well, this is the end of this story, anyways, feel free to make requests (OC related or canon ones, I pretty much don't mind) but don't expect me to able to make it as soon as I receive it, Wednesday's the only day I'm free for some reason. Bye-bye and thank you X3!


End file.
